A Collection of One-Shots
by Purity Ruined
Summary: Basically as the title suggests, with some chapters that link to one another. Sorry for any mistakes, OOC-ness, and such. Enjoy! Chapter 14: Lucy's preparation for the party didn't go as planned, but then again, nothing goes as planned with Natsu involved.
1. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**A/N: This is my second story! I'm really excited and nervous, and I'm going to be making this my first multi-chaptered story! Even though it's just going to be a collection of one-shots, I hope you like it anyways! I'm sorry for any mistakes or OOC-ness, and the pairings that may show up are Nalu, Jerza, GaLe, maybe some one-sided Gruvia, maybe some ElfGreen, maybe some slightly hinted Rowen, and maybe Miraxus. I try to make this as funny as I can as well, so therefore it's listed in the 'Humor' section. I've also realized that in my last story I spelled 'accidentally' wrong and it's bothering me, and I forgot the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me and belongs to whoever made it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>1- K-I-S-S-I-N-G<strong>

Lucy entered the guild. Even though it was in the morning, the guild was still chaotic. Tables and chairs were everywhere, plates and spoons were flying, and Natsu was in yet another brawl with Gray.

"Come at me, Popsicle!"

"Oh yeah, flame head?"

"You got it, pervert! I'm all fired up now!"

Of course, that was the moment Erza decided to make her entrance. Everyone in the guild froze as she walked into the hall. Gray and Natsu were oblivious and continued to fight, however.

"Do you need any help?" Erza's voice was dangerous as she neared the fighting boys.

Natsu looked up and immediately pretended he wasn't doing anything.

"No, Erza!" Gray said, straightening himself up.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

"Good." She walked towards the request board and everything went back to the way it was, screaming and shouting and flying chairs, except for Lucy and Levy in the corner.

"Sometimes I'm not even sure if I want to be here," Lucy sighed. At times she felt embarrassed to be in such a crazy guild.

"Well, it's like family!" Levy said happily. She held up a book. "I bought a new book, too! It's really good!"

Lucy's interest rose. "Really? What's it called?" Just then a flying bowl decided to smack her face and made its home on her head. She looked up angrily and spotted the culprit: a certain fire-wielding mage.

She stormed over to him and screamed, "Be more careful!" He looked up, confused, and said the stupidest thing ever.

"Why did you get a bowl for a hat, Lucy?" He totally deserved the Lucy Kick that blew him out the window.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she sat at a table. She was pondering all that had happened when she saw someone come over to her and realized it was Lisanna, who she kind of considered as a rival of some sorts (because of Natsu… duh! But she'd never admit it) but despite that still saw her as a nice, friendly person and was really happy to be friends with her.<p>

"Hi," she said. Lisanna smiled at her.

"Hi!" She replied happily, sitting down across from her. "What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing in particular. I'm kind of bored right now," she said, and was surprised when Lisanna laughed.

"Well, you sure had a lot of fun when you kicked Natsu out the window! I'm sure you'll find something to do," Lisanna replied.

Lucy blushed when Lisanna mentioned Natsu. "Well, he totally deserved that kick. He kicked a bowl on my head and then made a rude comment about it when I came up to him!"

Lisanna laughed again. "He's that dense sometimes. When I was younger, I found that cute!" She blushed. "I even asked him to marry me when we grew up!"

Lucy gave a half-hearted smile. It was more forced that genuine. "Well, I'm sure he's not going to be thinking about that anytime soon given how little he knows about romance and dating and that kind of stuff."

"True. I wonder about him sometimes," Lisanna replied. Her face now looked more thoughtful and she was calmer than before.

"He's such a troublemaker," Lucy sighed. She put her head down on the table.

"Well, I guess, but that's just Natsu! Destroying things was always his specialty," Lisanna laughed, and Lucy had to join in on the laughter.

"That's true! He can't leave a single building alone during a mission. We end up using our reward money to pay for the damage… Paying my rent becomes such a problem with Natsu around!" Lucy stopped laughing and stared at Lisanna. "What kinds of things did you guys do when you were younger?"

Lisanna frowned thoughtfully. "Well… we played House with Happy's egg before… and we teased each other at times… I guess that's all we really did… maybe there's more, but they're all at the tip of mind and I can't seen to think of them right now," she replied.

"Oh, alright." Lucy smiled. "Anyways, I need to see if Gray and Natsu broke in again. Sometimes Erza tags along with them too… it's getting difficult both repairing my home and paying my rent!"

Lisanna looked at her with sympathy. "Don't worry, they still go on missions with you and all, right?"

"Yeah, that they do. It's easier to complete missions with them around, but it's also hard to earn any reward because they keep destroying stuff. I don't know what to do!" She wailed.

"Don't worry, you'll manage," Lisanna reassured her.

Just then, Natsu and Happy came up to them. Happy looked at Lisanna and said, "Natsu likes you~!"

Lisanna blushed while Natsu protested. "I do not!"

"Natsu and Lisanna sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes— OW!" Happy cried as Lucy grabbed him.

"You want your whiskers pulled out, blue cat?!" Lucy said, pulling at Happy's whiskers. Happy managed to get away and flew to Natsu.

"Natsu! Lucy wants to eat me!" Happy cried, hiding behind him.

Lisanna spoke up. "Well, why would we be sitting in a tree? Anyway, I think I should go." She stood up and was about to leave when Lucy suddenly said the stupidest thing ever.

"You can sit in a tree with him all you want. He's going to kick you out of it anyway." Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna stared at her. Then Happy and Lisanna started laughing while Natsu cried, "Hey!"

"It's true!" Lisanna laughed, and Happy replied with "Aye!" while Natsu protested, saying, "It's not true!" and Lucy just had to laugh with them.

Mirajane's voice called from the bar. "Lisanna! Some help here!"

"Okay, Mira-nee!" She turned to the others. "I need to go help my sister. See you!" Then she walked off.

"So…" Natsu said. "Sitting in a tree? I think that's kind of weird." Lucy wondered how she fell for an idiot like Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Aww! You're so cute!" Mirajane cried. Natsu had finally asked Lucy out, and that was only made possible because Mira and Happy set up an 'accident' in which Natsu fell on Lucy and the result was a kiss (and a blushing Lucy, a stupid Natsu who made a stupid comment, and a Lucy Kick).<p>

Lucy mentally face palmed. She was getting all sorts of 'You guys are so cute!' and 'Finally! I knew it!' comments from everyone at the guild.

"Hand over the money," she heard Cana say, and turned to see Gray hand her the 20,000 jewels.

"Aw, I thought he was going to chicken out!" he complained.

Cana looked triumphant. "I told you, he's such a hot-head, he wouldn't hesitate to confess once they had an intimate moment together!"

Lucy grumbled as she wasn't used to being the center of attention. "Natsu, Happy! Come on! We're going to go fishing or something."

"Aye!" Happy cried happily. "Fish!"

Natsu nodded, but then he frowned. "How about a tree-climbing contest? We need to exercise our muscles!"

Happy immediately objected to it, but Lucy agreed because she didn't want to watch Happy eat all the fish. That's basically what happens every time they go fishing.

"Okay! Race you!" Just like that, Natsu took off. Lucy chased after him, with Happy flying after the two of them saying, "No fair! Fishing's more fun!" or something like that.

Lucy and Natsu both climbed up a tree, with Happy flying along one. They ended up on the topmost branches (Natsu helped her… but that doesn't need to be mentioned), and Natsu looked down at Happy.

"Hey, buddy! Coming with us?" he called. Happy's reply of "I'm tired!" came from two branches down and they decided to leave him alone.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her. She blushed and he chuckled, leaning into her. Lucy felt herself blushing even more furiously and struggled to contain herself, much to Natsu's amusement.

"Don't kiss above me!" Happy cried. Lucy angrily looked down as he began to sing, "Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes— Hey!" Happy cried as a branch fell on his head. Moments later Lucy was falling out the tree and hit the ground, bruised. Luckily there was a soft pile of hay and moss, probably because of Lisanna since she's been gathering it for a comfortable place to spend her time at when she's not at the guild or at home.

Happy started laughing and Natsu apologized, however, he couldn't help laughing either. She looked angrily up at him and screamed, "NATSU DRAGONEEL! YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

"Um… I'm sorry, Luce," he said, refusing to accept the Lucy Kick he knew was coming his way any moment now.

"GET DOWN OR I'LL ASK ERZA TO COME GET YOU!" She screamed. Sadly, Natsu was more afraid of Erza, so he and Happy climbed down immediately. She then proceeded to Lucy Kick Natsu, though Happy managed to dodge it while singing.

"Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree, a-r-g-u-i-n-g! First comes a shove, then Lucy's anger, then comes Lucy and her Lucy Kick!" Happy was lucky Lucy didn't murder him, but only because of Natsu. Needless to say, Happy and Natsu _both_ ended going to the infirmary that day, due to a certain celestial mage's fall from heaven and a certain clumsy fire mage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I finished! The first few chapters may or may not come a little quicker because I already have the outlines sketched out, but after that I may be updated a little more slowly (I need inspiration!). School is also delaying the updates. Sorry it took me so long to post something else! I'll update as soon as possible, as long as I have the inspiration to do so. Thanks for reading this! I also try to make it as funny as I can, but it's possible that I fail at it. Anyway, thanks again and see you soon! :3**

**~Pure (I know in my previous story I misspelled some stuff and I forgot a very important thing! *cough* disclaimer *cough*)**


	2. Marry Me, Strawberry

**A/N: Woo-hoo! Chapter 2's up! Enjoy! Sorry for mistakes or OOC-ness! By the way, I'll also be adding Jerza to the pairings! :)**

**By the way, thank you my amazing, loyal younger sister Erzascarlet67 for encouraging me to continue! Thank you so much! :) Here, have a cookie! :D Also, I'll be trying my best to update each Sunday! I may also update between this Sunday and the next, but I'm not promising that I'll be posting another chapter up on Sunday. It may take me a bit longer if I have an overload of homework for the weekends, but I'll also most likely be updating more during breaks! :)  
><strong>

**P.S. I may add a special bonus chapter every once in a while that's basically a play between the characters, a poem, or something along the lines of that. Tell me if you would like it or not! I'm thinking it could come at the 10****th**** or 15****th**** chapter, so like chapters 10, 20, 30, and so on or chapters 15, 30, 45, and so on (I'm not even sure if I would include that much chapters). Let me know, and if no one says anything I'll just make it each 10****th**** chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail at all!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>2- Marry Me, Strawberry<strong>

Erza stood up as she looked around her. The guild was in a state of destruction, as usual. She looked through the bunch of people and her eyes landed on two mages in particular, who were giving each other insults back and forth and fighting with their fists and magic.

"Natsu! Gray!" She barked, and they froze up as she made her way towards them. She grabbed hold of them by the back of their shirts. "Do you want to get a—" she was cut off because both of them immediately went "No, Ma'am! Sorry, Ma'am!" She put them down and nodded. "Good."

"Erza!" Lucy came over to her. Erza turned her head to look at her. "I found a mission that I think we'd like to go on!" She handed over the flyer. It was an S-Class mission, but since you could go on one as long as at least one S-Class mage was with you, Erza either had to come or they find a new one.

"Subduing a tyrant… Hmm… Infiltrating a castle… Sounds interesting. I'm coming." She walked over to Natsu and Gray, Natsu who was now eating and Gray who was trying to run from Juvia while at the same time sitting down.

"Hey, we're going on a mission," she informed them. Immediately they stood up, full of excitement.

"Alright! Let's get 'em! What's the mission about?" Natsu said, pumping his fists in the air.

"We're going to beat them to the ground, whoever they are!" Gray said.

Erza held out the flyer. "See for yourself what this mission's about." The boys grabbed it and began reading.

"Whoa! S-Class mission! Look at the reward!" Natsu said. "Ten million jewels!"

"That would be more than enough to pay my rent!" Lucy cried, delighted. "So I chose this!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gray said. "Let's do this!" And with that, Team Natsu set out on the mission.

* * *

><p>"Whew! That mission was exhausting!" Lucy said. Erza nodded in agreement.<p>

"I wonder how he managed to capture all those mages!" Gray said. "They overwhelmed me but that guy was so easy to defeat!"

"You mean because Erza helped you?" Natsu said. Gray glared at him, but Erza stepped in to prevent another brawl between to two.

"Well, the mission's complete. All's good. Now I suggest we all go home and rest." She walked off, collecting her share of the reward money. Somehow they were able to complete the mission without destroying anything, to all of their amazement (especially Lucy's). Lucy was delighted to be able to get all her share of the reward. Erza sighed.

"Erza!" Mirajane called.

"What is it?" Erza replied. She didn't need more to do after that mission. All she wanted was some relaxation and peace.

"I hear Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear are coming to visit us!" Mirajane sounded pretty excited, more than usual, and Erza didn't want to find out why. Probably because of another exciting 'pair' to match up. However, the mention of Jellal's name and their almost kiss did the trick. Her interest rose and she said, "Well, I guess I could hang around for a bit. When will they come?"

"Umm… Sometime around tomorrow, I'm thinking," Mira responded, frowning as she thought it over.

"Well, I think I have time for a rest then," Erza said, leaving the guild and heading home.

* * *

><p>The next day there was a lot of excitement at the guild. People were moving around setting up chairs everywhere, there were balloons and streamers everywhere, and it smelled delicious. Erza hoped there was strawberry cake.<p>

"Erza! A little help here?" She turned her head and found Natsu and Gray struggling to pull a huge table into the middle. It was long, looked like it was made of steel, Gray looked like he wanted to freeze it, and Natsu looked close to punching a huge burning hole in its side.

"Calm down guys. I'm sure Taurus wouldn't mind helping out," Lucy butted in. Erza decided to allow her to help them and see how things turn out. She walked off and began to set the tablecloth and vases while Mira and Lisanna ran around arranging chairs and seats. Elfman was bellowing "Man!" and Evergreen was screaming at him to stop. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy didn't seem to have any luck.

"Erza! We need your help!" Lucy called. Taurus was talking about how hot her body is, and Lucy looked ready to die of embarrassment.

"Lucy! Call back Taurus! He's getting annoying," Natsu complained just as Erza marched over. Gray turned and gave Natsu a knowing look.

"Jealous, cinders?" he teased.

"Of course not! What are you talking about, frosty?" Natsu retorted.

"Well, nothing other than the fact that you like-" Gray started, but Erza chose that moment to arrive.

"You need any help?" she said. The three of them nodded.

"This thing refuses to move an inch!" Gray said.

Natsu looked at his burning fists. "I want to punch it over to where it belongs!" he said.

Lucy sighed. "I called Taurus back. This table's a bit too heavy. I think it's made with some kind of magic."

Erza studied the table for a moment, then she pushed it over to the middle of the room. "Nothing's wrong with this table. It's just made with material that infuses magic in it to make it stronger. Probably to withstand attacks from frustrated people who can't lift or move it."

"Erza never struck me as the sarcastic type," Happy said. Erza turned to him with a glare, to which he reacted to by hiding behind Natsu and saying, "She's scary!"

"The food's coming!" Droy said. Jet nodded.

"Levy-chan, sit next to us!" They both said at the same time. Then they began arguing with each other about who should sit next to Levy because Gajeel just happened to be sitting at her left.

"Alright! They should be arriving any moment now! Sit down somewhere and calm yourselves down!" Mira announced, placing napkins on a table.

Erza sat down and found herself with an empty seat to her right and Natsu to her left. Oh well. She could work with it. Natsu always needed watching over anyway.

The bell Lisanna had placed by the door rung, and in came Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear. _'Jellal looks as handsome as ever,'_ Erza thought, to which she blushed and quickly hid by pretending to drop her napkin and looking for it beneath the table.

The three headed over to the front of the party, where there was a huge 'Welcome Back!' sign hanging from the ceiling and music was blaring out from speakers.

Jellal just happened to pick the empty seat next to her. Erza was delighted, but didn't show it, instead choosing to pick at her strawberry cake.

"Hey Erza, long time no see," he greeted. She replied with "Hi Jellal. You too."

The rest of the party was awkward. There seemed to be tension between the two of them every time they got near each other, and Natsu couldn't help but blurt out at one point "Erza, say it already!" and got rewarded with a punch in the face.

Somehow, Erza was able to keep her cool when she was around him. She still wasn't sure if she liked him more than she liked strawberry cake.

All of Fairy Tail noticed the tense atmosphere between the two of them. At several points of the party, the tension became unbearable for Natsu. He had to get punched four more times before he understood that the two mages didn't want people to butt into their business.

One the party ended and they got outside, things seemed to get smoother.

"Erza. Can I talk to you?" his voice was music to her ears. Somehow she was able to find her voice and said "Yes."

He led her to a secluded place.

"You know how we were friends for a long time after… you know, the tower," he started. Erza nodded. Of course they were. Jellal was simply being controlled by his fellow friend Ultear.

He started talking about how he met Meredy and Ultear and his feelings toward it, and Erza kind of tuned out after a while even though she was normally a good listener. At that moment, she was thinking about how to punish Natsu and Gray for eating her strawberry cake during the party.

_'Well, they'll have it now! Watch your backs, Natsu and Gray. How dare you eat my precious strawberry cake!' _She thought. Just then she heard Jellal asking her if she was listening.

"Of course I am! Continue," she said quickly.

"Well… err…" he said. Erza wondered why his cheeks were turning pink. _'Dang it! I should've listened!'_ She thought. Now she just had to get him to say it.

"Yes?" she prompted. His next words were a blurted mess, and she had to listen closely to decipher them.

"Willyougooutwithme?"

She thought over his words in her mind. _'Will… you… goat… No, that doesn't sound right… go… yeah that's better… out… with… be? No, it's me! Will you go out with me? Oh god! He just asked me to go out with him!'_

"Erza?" his voice sounded worried. She looked up and realized she was staring at a pile of leaves like they suddenly grew diamonds out of nowhere.

"Err…" her face turned a light shade of pink. She wasn't sure what to say. Erza opened her mouth, but nothing came out. _'I probably look like a fish,' _she thought. All words deserted her. Her mind went blank and her heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour.

"Um… you don't need to. I mean, if you want to you can… I just really like you," he said after a long silence.

"No! Actually, I think… I think…" her voice faltered as she looked for words. "I would love to go out with you." Both of them had faces that were seven shades of red.

"Tonight let's go on a date, okay? I'll meet you at your door at 7. We'll be going to—" he said, but Erza cut him off.

"The bakery, okay? I'll see you at 6!" Erza walked home, trying to control her red face and racing heart.

'_I'm going out with Jellal Fernandes!'_

* * *

><p>"Strawberry cake! How I adore you!" Erza was saying. Jellal knew it was a bad idea to take Erza to the bakery. Now he was sitting here, completely forgotten as Erza looked at the strawberry cake with adoration.<p>

"We should leave and do something fun," he suggested. Erza refused to budge.

"Let me enjoy this strawberry cake!" She was so cute he just had to give in. He sighed. Why did he get himself into this mess?

"I'm going to marry you, okay?" Erza was saying to the strawberry cake. Jellal really didn't need to hear that. Erza asking another man to marry her was getting him jealous, even if the supposed 'man' was a strawberry cake. He felt like he needed to get out of here before he smashed the cake to smithereens and effectively ruined the date.

Jellal felt like he was leaking out a depressing aura. Apparently Erza in her state noticed as well. There were four empty cups of wine next to her. Jellal had no idea how good strawberry cake with wine would taste, and he didn't want to find out anytime soon. She was slightly tipsy, but not to the point where she would be staggering mindlessly all over the place.

"Your depressing mood isn't welcome at Mr. Strawberry Cake and I's wedding. I was going to invite you to come," Erza pouted.

'_Okay, she's definitely gone out of her mind,' _he thought.

"Waitress! Can you come over here?" he called and the waitress hurried over.

"How may I help you?" she said.

"I'm paying for our meal." He put the money on the table and left, looking back once more to see that the waitress collected the money and Erza still adoring her cake.

The cool breeze did more than to calm him down. He also felt more relaxed and sat at a bench near the bakery, as well as near some trees, to think about what happened. Erza actually agreed to go out with him! Just as he stood by the pond, the sunset lighting it an orange-red color, something moved behind him. Moments later Erza was next to him.

"Jellal! Why did you leave me?" he had to admit she was cute in her state. If she was actually fully sober, she probably wouldn't be acting like this.

"Ah… Nothing, I just wanted to see the sunset," Jellal lied. He knew he was a horrible liar and he hoped Erza didn't find out. He just had to pray she was drunk enough not to notice, although she really wasn't that drunk. She didn't even stagger when she walked; all that had happened to her was that she became more open and excited.

His prayers were answered. She didn't notice he just lied! Or so he hoped. She sure didn't seem like she noticed, anyway.

After that they just stood there looking out at the sunset. And to be honest, he thought her face, bright red in the sunset, was the cutest thing he saw that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished chapter 2! Hope you didn't wait that long. To be honest, this wasn't really that funny. Oh well. I tried! And I'm thinking Erza was kind of OOC at the end… I used the wine as an excuse for Erza's behavior, but to tell the truth I just wanted her to be cute! :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this, so yay! :) Oh, I'm also not completely sure about how much the reward for S-Class missions should be, so I was just guessing about the ten million jewel thing. **

**~Pure**


	3. LUCY KICK!

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up! :) I decided to update this story on the first day of October because it's the month of Trick or Treating (otherwise known as Halloween), where you get candy and dress up in costumes and such. Also, I try to update as fast as I can, but I'm sorry if you feel like you've waited a long time. I promise you this will be funny, at least I think it is, but maybe not as romantic… I hope you like it anyway. This chapter might be a bit short, though, but enjoy! Sorry for any OOC-ness or errors! Let's get this party rolling!**

**By the way, I've noticed that my idea for chapter 1 was already posted online. Twice, that I've read (I was looking through Nalu stories yesterday). I really didn't mean to copy anyone! I try to make my ideas as creative as possible, but I guess I failed at chapter 1. Oh well. At least I hope this chapter is original! Oh, and as a warning, things will get repetitive. And that makes a boring story, but I just want to explore around the idea... That is explained at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>3- LUCY KICK!<strong>

Lucy was having an ordinary day. Well, as ordinary as a day in the guild of Fairy Tail could get, considering everyone was rather weird in a way. But Lucy didn't mind, they were family! It was mid-afternoon in fall; however, the weather was still pretty warm.

She couldn't deny that she felt something for Natsu, but she refused to believe it was love. Rather, she _liked _him. And speaking of the fire dragonslayer, he was in yet another brawl with a certain ice mage who uses maker magic.

"You want some, candle?"

"I'm all fired up now, stripper! Come at me!" Natsu's fists caught on fire as he prepared to punch Gray. Erza always seemed to choose the exact moment when Natsu and Gray are about to blow up the building to arrive.

"Gray! Natsu!" She yelled. They immediately froze and turned to her.

Lucy sighed. Why they always seemed to be fighting she had no idea. She thought it was probably because their types of magic were complete opposites of each other. Fire and ice were opposites. But Erza had commented that she'd never thought of that before, so they must have another reason. She just couldn't figure out what.

"Happy! Let's go!" Natsu said, walking out the guild hall.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Lucy decided to go home and take a relaxing bath. She saw Happy drag Carla off but didn't worry about where they were going. After all, Wendy was talking to Romeo and Gajeel was on a mission, so it's no wonder Happy would get lonely.

_'He's probably thinking about fish,' _Lucy thought. That was basically all Happy thought about. Sighing, she headed home. She was looking forward to taking that nice relaxing bath and was hoping that no one would interrupt it. But of course, as things always turned out, it resulted in a catastrophe of sorts.

* * *

><p>Happy was hanging with Carla. He was so excited! They were going to go to Lucy's house to look for fish! And eat them. Eating fish was his favorite part. When they arrived at her apartment door, Natsu turned to them.<p>

"Stay outside, okay? I'm going to go in and see what is happening." He left, leaving Happy and Carla outside.

"I'm going to fly up and see what this is all about," Carla said, flying to the level of Lucy's apartment.

"Aye!" Happy replied, following Carla.

Once up there, they considered what to do next.

"I guess we just stay out here and wait," Carla said.

"No! I want to go look for fish!" Happy complained. Then there was a bang that seemed to be coming from the bathroom. They flew to the other side so they could hear what was going on, but no one needed to guess to know that Natsu most likely broke into her bathroom.

"What do you think happened?" Carla wondered. She knew Natsu rushed into things without thinking and she was also sure he wasn't exactly the smartest person alive. Those traits are probably what caused the commotion. She flew lower to listen better and Happy followed her.

"LUCY KICK!" A scream of that could be heard from the outside. Happy and Carla stared at the bathroom, amused.

"You kicked the soap bar over." Natsu's voice could be heard from inside the bathroom.

"Get out!" Lucy screamed.

"Come on, just this once?" Natsu pleaded.

"LUCY KICK!"

"Gah! You didn't have to make me smell like cherry blossom shampoo! Boy your kicks are inaccurate today!"

Happy and Carla sweat dropped. "Well, what do you know," Carla commented.

"Aye!" Happy said. Once again the Exceeds' attention was directed back to the bathroom.

"LUCY KICK!"

"Luigi, you're messing up the bathroom with your inaccurate kicks— huh? Who turned off the lights?"

"LUCY KICK!"

"OW! My head! Hey, the lights turned back on!" A towel could be seen flying out the opened bedroom window. On closer inspection, Happy and Carla realized that the bathroom door was opened halfway. The bathtub and the sink were visible from the window the towel flew out from. Luckily, the Exceeds had both flown up otherwise the towel would've hit them.

"Someone's very inaccurate today," Carla commented, and Happy of course had to reply with "Aye!" The two turned back to continue to eavesdrop on the 'conversation'.

"Get out! And put your clothes back on!" Yep, that was Lucy.

"Come on Lucy! Just this once! Please?" Natsu cried.

"LUCY KICK!"

"Wow. You kicked your clothes over."

"Wear something!"

"Just this once!"

"Get out!"

"Please?"

"LUCY KICK!"

"Ack! The water's so cold! Turn it off Lucy! I'm freezing!"

"Well too bad. You're going to get out RIGHT THIS INSTANCE! LUCY KICK!"

A few bottles of perfume flew out the window. Happy and Carla dodged them, but barely.

"I knew it was a bad idea to hang out with you guys," Carla huffed.

"No! Carla, let's get fish!"

Carla was confused. "From where do we go in?"

"That window of course!" Happy was just about to take off when Carla said, "Things are flying out of there!" As she said that a hairbrush flew out and smacked Happy's face.

"OW! Carla, that hurt me!" Happy whined.

"Well, serves you right for rushing in there. I warned you things were flying out of there." Carla turned her nose up in the air.

"Fine. Let's go in…. Three… Two… One… NOW!" Happy rushed in, leaving Carla behind.

"Gee, tom cat! Slow down!"

Just then, a loud crash followed by "OW!" and "Get out!" came from the bathroom. The two cats came in only to see Lucy wielding a rack with towels and Natsu rubbing his head.

"Luigi, you didn't have to… Wait! Happy! What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to wait?" Natsu only had his boxers on. Lucy was in a towel. Carla, deciding this was a dangerous time to come in, flew out the door.

"Gah! What are you doing here, Happy?" Lucy cried. Natsu had to ruin the moment by saying "It's just this once!" and Lucy's face turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"LUCY KICK!"

Happy and Natsu dodged, and Lucy slipped on a towel (which fell off the rack) and landed butt first in the freezing water.

Natsu couldn't help laughing. "Lucy Kick? More like Lucy Slip!" he said.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in. Lucy got out of the tub, her towel drenched yet miraculously clinging on to her like she was its lifeline. Of course, it never really had a life to begin with.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! LUCY KICK!" And out flew Happy and Natsu over the town of Magnolia, breaking Lucy's previous record for farthest distance kicked.

* * *

><p>Back at the guild, Cana was pointing at the sky. "Is that a comet?"<p>

"Nah. You're probably drunk, Cana. You should have some rest," Gray said, waving it off. The rest of the guild, who had looked up from what they were doing to see what Cana was pointing at, turned back to whatever they were doing.

"But I swear it's right there!" Cana protested. Gray looked up, then jolted in surprise.

"What are you doing up there half naked, candle?" he called. The mages from the guild immediately ran outside to see who he was shouting at, although they had a pretty good clue...

"Wait, that's Natsu?!" Cana cried. She looked closer and rubbed her eyes. "Lucy must've kicked him. I wonder what he did this time. He did something that required him to be in just his boxers, apparently."

"Go ask Lucy, pervert!" Came the reply as Happy and Natsu flew over the guild hall.

"Huh, you're calling _me _a pervert, ash head?" Gray said just as Natsu and Happy sailed into the forest.

A cry of "Yes… Icicle!" could be heard in the wind as a loud crash followed up his words.

The guild just had to laugh at Gray's bewildered expression as Lucy and Carla ran into the forest after them, Lucy shouting insults. She also looked pretty drenched, her clothes sticking to her skin. It looked like she'd just taken a swim.

And everyone laughed even harder when the trees set on fire. Makarov's moan of "Nooo!" could be heard all through Magnolia as he realized the amount of property damage an 'innocent' kick had caused, if you would call it that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished chapter 3! Yay! I guess it wasn't really that short after all. Oh well. I wrote this because I wanted to explore the idea that if Lucy's kicks weren't always so accurate, what would happen? As you can see, I kind of made Lucy yell "LUCY KICK!" _way_ more than she normally would. Oh well. In addition, this is the first time I wrote in the Exceeds' perspectives, so they may be a little OOC. I tried! Also, the explanation about Lucy being drenched is that she simply happened to fall off the edge of the river. Today isn't her lucky day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**P.S. Did anyone remember to say "Rabbit rabbit" today? It's said that saying the phrase at the first of each new month before you say anything else will get you good luck. I forgot!**

**~Pure**


	4. Would You Rather Be

**A/N: I'm back! Here's chapter 4 for all of you! This will link to chapter 5, but that's it (I think). Thank you all who supported me so far! Let's get this party started! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>4- Would You Rather Be...<strong>

"Let's play Would You Rather!" Mirajane suggested. Despite their protests, the guild was dragged into it by Laxus, who couldn't stand looking at Mirajane cry. She looked dangerously close to doing so right now.

"Everyone! We're playing or I'll electrocute you!" Laxus said. The stronger members ignored him, but after him beating Jura during the Grand Magic Games, some members like Lucy and Levy decided they would rather not get electrocuted. That, of course, led to Natsu and Gajeel playing, which led to Gray and Juvia, and that led to Erza and Jellal, who just happened to be staying here for the week. Ultear and Meredy were off to the side, probably doing project Jellal and Erza or something like that.

"I'll start it off!" Mira exclaimed enthusiastically. "Gray, would you rather date Juvia or say Natsu is better than you?"

Gray groaned. "Why?" he muttered. "I don't know… They're both equally horrible." At this Juvia nearly flooded the guild with her tears if it weren't for Erza who stopped her.

"We're not putting any more pressure on Master Makarov than we already are," Erza said, making Juvia sit back down. "We need to pay enough repairs as it is. We don't need to fix the guild hall too."

"Gray! Which would you choose?" Natsu said. Gray seemed uncomfortable, and Natsu wanted to laugh at him.

"I would… Um… Neither," he said at last.

"You have to choose one," Erza said.

"Neither," Gray persisted, refusing to do any of them. Erza looked at him dangerously. Despite being scared, he didn't want to date a psycho nor did he want to give Natsu the satisfaction of him saying the fire mage was better than him. Like that was true! He shook his head.

"Gray. Choose." Erza's voice was dangerously low. When Gray still refused to budge, she promptly kicked him out the door. "Come back when you thought it through. And yes, you _must _come back or I _will _personally get over there and beat the living daylights out of you." The other people playing the game shivered. Erza beating up Gray... Poor Gray!

"Gray-sama!" Juvia wailed, running out of the guild after him. The remaining people sweat dropped.

"Well, I guess we'll be playing without them for a while then," Laxus commented. "Question is who will say the next question of 'Would You Rather'?"

"Whoever's next to Gray, but since Juvia left, I guess it's Gajeel's turn," Mira said. "So, Gajeel, who will you choose?"

"Salamander. Would you rather hail Gray as king or be Erza's personal slave for a week?"

"Aww… Gajeel! You didn't need to be so mean! I don't know, but they both are terrible possibilities," Natsu complained.

"Pick one or you meet the same fate as Gray!" Erza bellowed. Natsu cringed and rubbed his ears.

"Um… I would be… Erza's slave? It's not like I'll actually be her slave for a week! It's just if I were forced to do one or the other… I don't want to give Gray any satisfaction."

"Hmm…" Erza looked deep in thought. The rest of the guild looked at her and instantly thought, _'Uh oh. She's planning something. Something bad.'_

"Anyway!" Natsu said quickly. "Lucy, would you rather give up a gold celestial key or marry someone you absolutely hate?"

"Natsu! You're the devil!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I guess Lucy won't get punished by me," Erza commented. "But she will get some sort of punishment." Erza thought for a moment. "Wait! How about make it so that if you refuse to answer the question, you'll be getting punished by the person giving you the question? If I think they're not being punished enough, I will personally come and punish them."

Everyone was so scared that they didn't dare object to Erza's 'wonderful' idea.

"Yes! Perfect!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy wondered what kind of punishment she'll get from him. Whatever it is, she didn't want to find out.

"But the choice is so hard! I don't want to give up my celestial spirits… Marriage is a lifetime thing though! What if he doesn't want to divorce me?" She wailed.

"You need to either answer the question or get punished by me," Natsu said. He was wearing a smirk, which made him look evil. Lucy really didn't like the look on his face. She didn't want to answer the question either, however.

"Erza! Why don't you just punish me? Surely you won't be as bad as Natsu… Right?" Lucy said, running out of ideas on how to avoid this question.

"Um, Lu-chan? When Erza says she's going to personally punish you, you're supposed to get scared because she could literally do anything," Levy said timidly.

"Ugh! I don't know! Fine, I'll… Marry someone I hate and force them to divorce with me!" Lucy cried.

"How will you do that?" Natsu asked.

"Um… I'll threaten him. I'll say that I'll kill myself! Or break his favorite thing. Or ignore him. There are lots of ways!"

"Wow. You're just going to keep ignoring him until he agrees to divorce?" Natsu said. "That's kind of annoying."

"That's the point you idiot!" Lucy smacked him upside the head. "Would you rather burn down a library by using your solid script or disband Shadow Gear, Levy?"

"I would… um… disband Shadow Gear…" Levy said.

"You're so mean Levy! No!" Droy moaned when he heard this.

"Levy!" Jet wailed.

"… Then reform it!" She finished. Immediately Jet and Droy began to cheer from off to the side.

"Are they playing?" Lucy wondered. She didn't remember seeing them when the game started.

"No. They're watching," Gajeel informed her.

"Mira, would you rather watch Elfman and Lisanna get hurt or would you leave the guild?" Levy said.

"Hey! You're making this tough on me too?" Mirajane said. She frowned. "I don't want to do either."

The other people playing knew that Mirajane had around the same amount of strength as Erza, but that was when they were younger. Now they weren't so sure. Anyway, Erza didn't feel like punishing Mira, but Mira decided to be nice.

"Okay, I would leave the guild then ask you guys if I could come back," she said.

"What if we say no?" Lucy asked. "After all, you just left us."

"I… I don't know. You guys don't want me in the guild?" Mira looked close to crying again.

"No! No, that's not what I meant! Okay, we'll welcome you back!" Lucy said quickly. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Mira was one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail and she was their barmaid. They weren't sure if things would be the same without her.

Mira cheered up pretty quickly. "Okay! Thank you!" She said. "Okay… who should go next…" she wondered.

Everyone was thinking, _'Please not me, please not me, please not me!' _because she also really liked to match make and they didn't want to be the target of her crazy pairings. She even paired up Bickslow and Erza together at one point! Trust them, that did not go so well. It involved some 'accidental' tripping, a bang against some armor, another hole in the roof, and a wailing Master Makarov (Bickslow broke the Kardia Cathedral as Erza made him sail out the roof of the building, and luckily no one died. Fairy Tail ended up paying a whole ton of repairs and medical bills, though).

Luckily for most, they weren't chosen. Unluckily for Gajeel, he was.

"So, Gajeel," she began.

"Hmm?" he said, looking up.

"Would you rather be a dragon or a book?" she said. Everyone knew that by book she was talking about getting Levy to notice him.

Gajeel thought over this for a short moment. "I'd be a book. Then Levy would notice me." There was a chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the people gathered. Levy blushed while Jet and Droy started wailing.

"You know I don't notice _every_ book," Levy said. She was glaring at Gajeel, but everyone could tell she wasn't actually mad. She looked more annoyed.

"Then I would be a dragon and take you away," Gajeel replied simply. Once again a chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs' came from the room. Levy pouted and blushed.

"Now then," Gajeel said, looking around the room, "Je—" He was interrupted when Gray came back through the door.

"Get Juvia off me!" he said, Juvia clinging to him. Lucy attempted to pull Juvia off and succeeded, however, she nearly had to pull off Gray's skin to do so. Juvia was clinging _that_ tight.

"Anyway, I've decided that I'd tell Natsu he's better, then laugh it off and say it was just a joke," Gray said. "No one told me I couldn't do that."

"Everyone's been finding clever ways to avoid answering the questions," Erza commented. "Like when Levy said to disband Shadow Gear, only to reform it, or when Mira said she'd leave the guild, then ask to come back. Also, I won't forget when Lucy said she'd marry someone she hates and then force then to divorce her. And now Gray too, saying he'd joke around about him saying Natsu is better than him. I think we need to make this a bit harder. Each of these choices will be _for life_ unless stated otherwise in the question. Isn't that brilliant?"

Once again, like they did when Erza suggested that if they refuse the answer the question they'll get punished from the person asking them the question (and possibly getting punished by Erza as well), no one was brave enough to object.

"Well, sit down icicle, will you?" Natsu said.

"I'm doing that right now, flame head!" Gray replied.

"You don't look like you're sitting to me, ice princess!" Natsu retorted, standing up. His fists were on fire.

"You want some, ash brain?" Gray yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Erza snapped. They both sat down immediately. "Yes Ma'am!"

"Laxus, would you rather ignore Mirajane for the entire day or be locked in the closet with Erza and Makarov for twelve hours?" Gajeel asked.

Laxus frowned. "Let's see… I'm thinking being locked in the closet with Erza and Makarov because we're probably going to destroy it anyway. It's not like Erza would agree to it that easily."

"True," Erza agreed. "WHO DARES DRAG ME IN THE CLOSET WITH LAXUS AND MASTER?"

No one dared speak a word. You could hear a pin drop.

Finally, Laxus said, "Jellal. Would you rather—" He was cut off by Mirajane, who whispered something in his ear. Suddenly a mischievous smile formed on his face. "Jellal. Would you rather be yourself or would you be a strawberry cake?"

This seemed like quite an easy question. After all, no one had witnessed the scene where Erza attempted to marry a strawberry cake. But considering how little experience Jellal had with his social life, they weren't quite sure which he would pick. Things could go either way with him, and Erza loved strawberry cake.

"I guess I would be…" Jellal started. He thought for a moment.

"Which?" Mira said excitedly.

Jellal opened his mouth again. "I would be…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Ha-ha! ^_^ Don't worry, I will be updating soon (I hope). You might need to wait until next Sunday though. Sorry! :( The thing about Kardia Cathedral was something I found out after searching up major landmarks in Magnolia, but I'm not sure if it's accurate. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you!**

**~Pure**


	5. Jellal or Mr Strawberry?

**A/N: Yay! The sequel to chapter 4! I'm really glad about the way this is turning out, and I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for a week like that! There are just so many projects and homework at school. T_T Anyway, I hope you guys have been looking forward to this! ^.^ Sorry to leave a cliffhanger last time, I couldn't help it. Also, sorry for any errors or OOC-ness. I don't want to repeat this for every chapter, so I've decided that this will apply to all chapters from here on out. Enjoy!**

**By the way, my sister said it was Fairy Tail day today. So, even if I'm not sure about it, happy Fairy Tail day! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>5- ...Jellal or 'Mr. Strawberry'?<strong>

"… A strawberry cake! Since Erza wanted to marry one so badly the last time I remember…" he left that sentence hanging, and Erza blushed.

"That was a mistake! And you just implied that you wanted to marry me…" Erza blushed an even deeper shade of red. Mirajane squealed at how cute they were.

"Yes, I know, and besides, you really, really like strawberry cake…" Jellal said, blushing.

"She always ends up devouring them though," Happy said, sweat dropping. Mira immediately frowned.

"To be eaten by your wife… How sad!" she wailed, and poor Jellal had to run to the bathroom, green in the face, after that comment.

Erza snapped out of her blushing state. "Well, who said I would eat my future husband?" she demanded.

"Um… I think you would if it were strawberry cake…" Wendy said timidly. No one realized she was playing, but considering Happy had dragged Carla over to watch, it's no wonder Wendy would be dragged into this as well. And Romeo and Cana had decided to join too, which resulted in Macao and Wakaba sitting back to watch.

"Who said I would marry a strawberry cake?" Erza snapped. Wendy apologized immediately.

"Sorry Erza! I didn't mean it!" She said. Erza waved it off and looked around the room for anyone who dared answer her latest question.

"Jellal just told us you wanted to marry one so bad the last time he remembered," Happy pointed out, hiding behind Natsu for fear of being hit out the roof.

"I said that was a mistake!" Erza barked back. Jellal chose that moment to come back from the bathroom.

"What's going on?" he wondered. Everyone looked at Erza.

"What? Don't look at me!" Erza cried.

"Erza's just embarrassed because of your reasoning of why you wanted to be a strawberry cake," Gray said, scooting a bit further from Erza. Jellal looked down at the Ex-quip mage.

"Oh. Um, sorry about that. Mirajane's comment just… Oh my god! I would _not _want to marry a wife who would eat me! I take that back! I'd rather be myself." He shuddered at the thought of being eaten by Erza.

"What?! Who said I would eat you? I'm not a cannibal you know!" Erza said. She glared around the room. Only Mirajane, Laxus, Master Makarov, and some other really brave, strong mages (or stupid) didn't cower under her gaze. Mirajane, for her part, was smiling at Erza when her eyes landed on her.

"Let's move on!" Mira said cheerfully. "Jellal, who do you choose?"

Jellal looked around the room, thinking for a moment.

"I guess I pick Natsu," he said at last.

"What? Me again?" Natsu cried. "But it's kind of fun…" He said after he considered it for a moment.

"Okay Natsu, would you rather save Lucy or Master Makarov?" Jellal asked.

Natsu scratched his head. Then a wide grin spread across his face. "I would save Gramps because Loke would save Lucy! Not that I don't care about her or trust that lion guy… but he was always there to save her, so I guess that would leave me to save Gramps. Or I would save Lucy because I know Master could handle it himself. Lucy always needed saving."

Everyone groaned at that. What he said made sense, though. Who knew such a dense guy could come up with such a good reason? The mages were hoping for a more interesting answer though… and in Mira's case, nothing needed to be said about who she hoped Natsu would pick.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Lucy screamed. Natsu just grinned stupidly at her.

"I've always needed to save you, Luce. Remember the time you fell off the tower? Or when Gajeel was beating you up? Or when—" he was cut off by Lucy.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" She said, blushing.

"Um… Can someone continue the game?" Gray said, pointedly looking at a certain fire dragonslayer while Juvia squealed from next to him. Levy sighed while Gajeel laughed his weird laugh.

"Luce!" Natsu said. Lucy's blush retracted itself from her face and she looked at him.

"Why me again?" she wailed.

"Would you rather talk to Mira about your love life for an entire night or would you tell a member of our team about your love life?" he asked.

Lucy groaned and put her head in her hands. If she said she'd talk to Mira, then Mira would arrange a sleepover or something over at her place. If she said a member of Team Natsu, all of Team Natsu would decide to break into her apartment for a sleepover. Either way Natsu would realize she liked him… Nope. She was willing to accept punishment. Anyway, it would probably be something about cooking for him or fishing with Happy. She couldn't see the harm it that.

"I… I think I'd rather accept punishment?" Lucy said. Suddenly she felt like this wasn't such a good idea after all…

Once again, Natsu's smirk returned. "Can I take you somewhere else?" He didn't even wait for an answer as he dragged Lucy away."Happy! You're coming with us!"

"Aye!" Happy said. "We're going fishing!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Since Lucy was gone, it was Levy's turn to question someone (Natsu was sitting at her left, but since he left as well only Levy could take over).

"Erza, would you rather choose a lifetime supply of strawberry cake or Jellal?" she said.

Erza glared at Levy for a moment, making Levy flinch under her gaze, then her face became serious. "Hmm… Strawberry cake, Jellal, strawberry cake, Jellal…"

"Hurry it Erza!" Mira said impatiently. Laxus sighed as he watched Mira get all giddy over a couple.

"I guess I'd choose… Wait, never mind. I'm not sure. Huh. Good question, Levy," Erza commented as she squinted her eyes and stared at the wall. Jellal could swear he could hear her say "Eenie meeney miney mo" under her breath.

"Erza?" Levy said. She was wondering whether Erza would answer that question or not. If not, she wasn't sure what she would do because Levy was supposed to be punishing her (and Erza can't, or won't, punish herself) and to be honest, she wasn't even sure if she could think of a good one. If she banned Erza from eating strawberry cake for a week, Erza would refuse. What was she supposed to do? If she banned Erza from seeing Jellal for a week, Erza would also refuse. Overall, she was basically a horrible choice when it came to punishing Erza.

"I'd pick Jellal," Erza said at last. Jellal was trying to hide his blush and the smile on his face, but it was useless to Mira's keen eyes.

"Aww! So cute!" Mira squealed.

Erza blushed. "It's because then we both could go get some strawberry cake together every once in a while. And I don't know if… Never mind."

"Were you about to say 'And I don't know if my life would be the same without him'?" Mira said. No sooner had she asked that than she squealed "So cute! I never knew you had such a sweet side to you, Erza!" Normally anybody who said that to Erza would get the worst beating of their life, but Mira was different. She was just someone who was so sweet most of the times, nobody could really say they hated her. Even if she did have a rivalry with Erza in their younger years.

Erza looked around the room, her blush receding from her face. "Wendy." Wendy squeaked to have heard her name, but she looked up. Everyone nearly forgot she was playing.

"Would you rather go on a mission with Team Natsu or would you go to a shop to buy cute things?" Apparently Erza figured Wendy probably liked cute things. Wendy answered the question without hesitation. After all, it was pretty easy.

"I would go on a mission with Team Natsu. I want to prove myself. I would fight for my guild!" Everyone cheered at her words. Realizing what she just did, Wendy blushed and covered her face with her hair. Romeo calmed her down from next to her.

"Wendy, it's okay. In fact, we're really lucky to have you on our side! Erza would most likely have died because of the poison had you not been there to help," Cana pointed out. Everyone heard of the mission, and they all nodded at her words.

"Wendy? Your turn to ask someone," Laxus said. Wendy looked around the room for a moment, but no one seemed afraid. After all, Wendy was just too cute!

"Cana?" Said girl looked up from her barrel of wine.

"Hm?"

"Would you rather go without alcohol for an entire month or... or..." it was the first time someone faltered at giving a question, and Mira decided to help. She leaned over and whispered in the young dragonslayer's ears. Whatever she said, it made Wendy blush.

"Um... Cana? Would you rather go without alcohol for an entire month or... or... or strip in front of a whole club of boys?" Wendy hid her face in her hair again and was bright red after saying the last part of the question. Everyone felt sympathy for the poor girl.

"That's easy!" Cana said. "Strip in front of boys!" Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Why?" Lisanna asked from the side. Most of the people in the room knew Cana couldn't live a day without alcohol... But to think she'd go as far as to strip! This is absurd!

"Alcohol is life. Anyway, I don't have to do it," Cana replied, picking up the barrel of wine again. Everyone sweat dropped once again, but no one decided to question her logic any further.

"I think we should call it a day. We've been playing for a really long time. What time is it anyway?" Freed stood up and looked at the clock. "Whoa! It's already ten!" he exclaimed.

"If you remember correctly, we started playing at five. And that clock's two hours off," Lisanna said. "We really should buy a new one," she muttered under her breath.

Elfman and Evergreen looked back. Mira had seen her younger brother trying to slink away, rather unsuccessfully, with Evergreen when Freed had said it was ten (in reality it was eight).

"Everyone!" Mira called. Everyone turned to look at her. Her eyes were still trained on Elfman and Evergreen, who had turned back around to look at her when she said 'Everyone'.

Evergreen immediately pushed Elfman away when she saw Mira staring. She blushed when Elfman said "MAN!" (Gray and Gajeel began to argue again, something about what Natsu was doing, and Erza stepped in to stop them) because everyone turned to look at him. And they saw her as well.

"Man this and man that! Do you ever say anything else?" She screeched at Elfman. To cover herself up, no doubt. Of course, that started an argument, and everyone chuckled as they looked back at Mira.

"Okay! I think today's been rather sweet! Why don't you all go home? Lisanna and I will clean up."

"Got it!" Bickslow said as he left with Freed and Laxus. Elfman and Evergreen left too, Elfman saying something about how taking a girl home was manly and Evergreen stating that they lived in the same general direction, so technically he wasn't taking her home. Slowly the guild began to clear out, and that was when Natsu and Lucy returned. Lucy was out of breath and Natsu was grinning like an idiot.

"What happened?" Mira inquired as they came in.

"They like each other~!" Happy said.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy snapped, but she was blushing.

Natsu smiled. "We—" Lucy quickly interrupted.

"I'll tell you later, okay? I'm not that comfortable… Anyway, um, come over to my place tomorrow! Okay, bye!" Lucy ran off, and Natsu ran after her. This, of course, meant Happy followed them, and Mira sighed. She was so close to finding out what happened! The suspense was killing her.

"Can't wait for tomorrow, huh?" Lisanna said from next to her.

Mirajane nodded. "I wonder what they did… Whatever it is, it must be romantic!"

"I guess it wasn't as romantic as you thought," Lisanna commented, "considering Happy was with them. But then again, you can't underestimate what Natsu would do."

"Oh well. Tomorrow I'll figure it all out! Don't worry, I'll tell you too," Mira said, winking at Lisanna. "Now we need to clean up this place."

Neither were exactly happy to be cleaning up the guild, as it was always trashed by the end of the day (or almost every day), but it needed to be done. The two sisters fell into a comfortable silence. Mira was scrubbing down a table while Lisanna was ducking down, picking up pieces of a broken chair.

"Say Mira, what's going on between you and Laxus?" Lisanna asked suddenly. Mira nearly dropped the towel on Lisanna's head.

"What?" She said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finished! I know I say this every time, but I'm really glad I did. The ending was kind of a cliffy, not really, but you could make up what happens next. Also, maybe Erza and Cana were OOC, but truth is even I don't know how the characters respond to the questions. -_- Also, I was actually thinking about writing out what happened between Natsu and Lucy in the first bonus chapter (such a long way to go…), so tell me what you think! I would love to hear feedback, even though I hardly give out any myself. I feel guilty after reading Dark Shining Light's note (you should check her out, she's really good in my opinion!), so I'll be working on reviewing some more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**~Pure**


	6. Slave of the Day

**A/N: Hi! Here's chapter 6 for you all! I sort of changed the idea up a bit because the previous one was rather boring. Also, Fanfiction decided to delete everything I've written so far so I had to retype it all (I uploaded it on FanFic, decided I didn't like the idea, and deleted the whole thing, so I retyped it all on Doc Manager). I'm so annoyed right now. I don't know what else to write, so I guess let's just get on with the story! Also, I kind of rushed to post this because I said I was going to update every Sunday... so sorry again for mistakes and such!**

**Disclaimer (Can I just write it once and say it applies to every chapter?): I don't own Fairy Tail! It belongs to Hiro Mashima (Yay! I finally learned his name! My younger sister had to constantly remind me he wasn't called "whoever created Fairy Tail", even if she got his name wrong and called him Hiroshima and I had to go search it up because Hiroshima is a Japanese city -_-).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>6- Slave of the Day<strong>

Lucy was annoyed. Utterly, thoroughly annoyed. Had the pink-haired dragonslayer _not _suggest the game of cards, had he not have suggested that losers had to take dares from the winners, Lucy would _not _be in this situation. At all.

As Gray had commented earlier, today was not her lucky day. Tomorrow was something she was dreading too. She had to go to Natsu's home tomorrow and follow his orders for the day (although if things got out of hand she'd ask Virgo to get her out of there. Nothing said she couldn't escape, right?).

Sighing she entered the guild hall, seeing as it was four and no one wanted to go home (Team Natsu was taking today and tomorrow off as well). She sat in the usual corner and took out her book.

Lucy tried to block out all noises and concentrate on her book, though it was rather hard to. Reading had never been a chore before. Lucy normally enjoyed it, looked forward to when she'd set aside some time so she could squeeze in some reading between activities. But now it was different. She kept on reading the same sentence over and over again, and she felt like an hour had passed even though only ten minutes had. It was nearly impossible to focus with fireballs and chairs flying too close to your head for comfort. Not that she had noticed every other time she's sat here before, since she normally wasn't as observant.

"Lu-chan? What are you doing tomorrow?" Levy asked. She could tell something was wrong. Lucy was unusually quiet. Usually, she was commenting on the character's reactions and actions and pointing out facts the main character had missed.

"Stupid freaking Natsu!" Lucy hissed. She kept her voice at a reasonable level, loud enough for Levy to hear but quiet enough so that no one else could hear her. Levy guessed that earlier on in the day Team Natsu had crashed her apartment, since Lucy complained about it every day, and she could tell Natsu did something Lucy did not like, although that happened fairly often.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"Natsu suggested we play a game of cards. Losers had to take dares from the winners. And I just happened to lose the first time Natsu won. Guess what he dared me to do?"

"What?"

"He said that tomorrow I had to go over to his place and obey his commands all day. Kind of like I'm his maid or servant or something." Lucy could tell Levy was trying hard not to laugh, but she just couldn't help herself.

"What?" she demanded. Levy finally managed to calm down enough for her to speak, although it took a while. Lucy was getting more annoyed and anxious as the minutes passed by.

"I think he likes you. He probably wants to be near you all day," Levy told her.

Lucy felt her face heat up. "That's not true! Natsu's so dense! I figure he probably doesn't know anything about relationships. Besides, if things get out of hand I'll just ask Virgo to get me out of there."

"Happy told me he does though, and he's pretty close to Natsu," Levy replied.

"Happy's always saying 'He likes you' or 'She likes you' kind of things. How do you know you could trust him?" Lucy challenged. She waited patiently as Levy considered this for a minute. Finally, she spoke up.

"I guess you do have a point there. But Happy is really close to Natsu. He probably is telling some part of the truth. Anyway, I wish you luck tomorrow!" Levy gave her a wink as she left the guild.

Lucy decided she should leave as well. Even though it was only around five, she could already feel the shower and her warm bed calling to her. Maybe she could even write some more of her story. Upon arriving home, she headed straight for the showers. The warm bath did much to calm her down, and it allowed her to think things over. Her bed was just as welcoming. Pretty soon she found herself falling to sleep, her last thought being of Virgo popping up to rescue her just as she was ordered to give him a bath.

* * *

><p>The next day Lucy woke up at nine. Nearly forgetting to go to Natsu's place, only when she didn't see him around and looked at Levy did she remember.<p>

Hurrying home, she grabbed some change of clothes. It was not like she was going to stay there for a long time, at least she hoped, but she needed the clothes just in case something happened, by accident or on purpose. She needed to be prepared.

She made her way to Natsu's place. It was messy inside, but it surprisingly wasn't as messy as Lucy initially expected it to be.

"Luce!" The familiar voice reached her ears. She closed the door behind her, sighed, and faced him.

"Yes, Master. What shall I do for you?" She said sarcastically. He pouted.

"Aww, you don't need to be so rude!" he said.

"Okay then, what can I do?" Lucy asked, hoping it didn't sound as rude and sarcastic as before. Judging from the way Natsu grinned, it didn't.

"Clean up!" he told her cheerfully. Setting her bags upstairs in a spare room he had, she went to work.

Listing things in order depending on how messy they are, she cleaned the messiest first.

The kitchen was the messiest, no doubt. Natsu and Happy always jolted at the sight or even mention of food. There were bones and pots everywhere. Coming second is... The dining room. Once again, food. The tables didn't seem to be wiped clean, and towels were everywhere. In third place... The bedroom. Why isn't she surprised? Lucy surveyed the room. It was stages neater than the kitchen and dining room, which just proved how much Natsu and Happy ate over the course of a day. Besides, he almost always crashed her bed at night. Next came the hallways. There were simply shoes and random objects scattered all over the place, not to mention some cobwebs. Finally... the bathroom! How in the world is it so clean? Lucy hardly needed to do anything.

Thinking of something, suddenly she was wondering where Happy went. Ignoring the question for now, she focused on announcing the fact that she'd finished her task. A crash came from the kitchen downstairs, signaling that Natsu was looking for food.

"Natsu! I finished. What's next?" Lucy was tired after the clean-up job, and she hoped he would spare her a few minutes' rest. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Make me something to eat!" he said. With a sigh, Lucy set off. She was most likely going to end up cleaning the dining room and kitchen again.

* * *

><p>Lucy cleaned the dining room again, as was expected, and hours had gone by before he ordered her to do something else (he'd fallen asleep after his meal). Now the celestial mage and the fire dragonslayer were walking down the street towards the park together, due to Natsu making Lucy accompany him on his walk. It was late afternoon, and Lucy desperately wished she could go home and continue to write her story. She was even missing her bed now, although Natsu's wasn't that bad.<p>

"Luce!" Natsu whined. She turned her head to look at him.

"What?" she replied. He pointed at a restaurant. Immediately she knew what he was going to ask her.

She sighed. "I know. Okay, but make sure you don't eat too much."

The minute he went in, she knew it was a bad idea to let him (this was the first time he asked her something over the course of the day). Gray and Erza just happened to be sitting there, with Juvia tagging along and clinging to Gray.

So when the five of them got kicked out, it was no surprise.

It was never a good idea to have Gray and Natsu in the same room. They'd gotten into an argument and of course the results are as follows: Gray had frozen up the restaurant, Natsu had melted the ice, Juvia had half-flooded the place which made the customers run off without paying for their food, Lucy somehow was dragged into the argument, and Erza nearly stuck swords through the workers in an attempt to stop Natsu and Gray.

Lucy angrily grabbed Natsu and dragged him to his home. She was drenched and cold and shivering. She really could use a warm bath right now.

"Luigi!" Lucy let go of Natsu and shut the door behind her. "Follow me!"

He led her to the bathroom, and she relaxed as she saw the bath tub. _'My nice, warm bath...' _she thought, only to be snapped out of it by Natsu.

"Bathe me!" She reached for her keys, then realized something: she'd left them in the guest room upstairs.

"Um, Natsu, I need to get something. I'll be right back!" She hurried out of the bathroom, not noticing him as he followed her. Reaching the guest room, she opened the door then felt something behind her.

"What are you doing, Luce?" Natsu asked her. She screamed and freaked out. When did he get there?

"Uh... I'm just getting..." she stammered. He looked at her with a questioning glance as she racked her brain frantically for something to say.

"Where'd Happy go?" she asked at last. At this the dragonslayer burst out laughing, and Lucy had to admit it was a stupid question. She could infer he went off with Carla somewhere. Noticing his momentary distraction, she took the chance to grab her keys and her bag, putting the keys on her belt.

"Happy's hanging out with Carla, Wendy, and Lily today," Natsu said at last. He recovered and looked at her again, failing to notice the keys on her belt or the bag on her back. "Now, bathe me!"

She followed him into the bathroom again, her hands near her keys in case anything happened.

He began to remove his vest, and then his scarf, which surprised Lucy because he hardly took it off. Just as he reached for his pants, she summoned Virgo.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" The spirit appeared in front of her in a flash, looking at Lucy.

"What can I do for you, Princess? Is it time for punishment?"

"No!" Lucy said, wondering why Virgo always had to ask for punishment. "I need to get out of here!" They fled down the fight of stairs and arrived outside, and then Virgo proceeded to dig a hole all the way to the guild hall.

"Thank you!" Lucy closed Virgo's gate. Remembering Natsu's superior sense of smell, she decided to stay away from him for the rest of the day. After all, she was technically still supposed to obey him.

It had just passed midnight when Lucy decided it was safe to head back home. She'd been camping out in Levy's place, and was able to get home just as the clock struck 12. Waiting a few more minutes, she entered and wearily jumped into bed, missing the unusual amount of heat her blankets were emitting.

"Luce!" The voice startled her. She was just about to drift off!

"What?" she groaned lazily. As far as she knew, she was no longer his slave.

"You still need to bathe me!" At that she bolted upright.

"WHAT?! It's past midnight! I'm not your slave anymore!"

"But you disobeyed my last order!" Natsu whined. Suddenly Lucy saw him get up. He headed for the bathroom, and she felt her eye twitch.

"Natsu. Stop." He paused, turning around to look at her. Lucy marched up to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're going to bathe me because you didn't obey my last order!" Natsu said, continuing to walk. Lucy felt the anger and embarrassment flood her face. She ran in front of him, blocking his path.

"Lucy... I-" She didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence.

"LUCY KICK!"

No one asked why someone was flying over the town in the middle of the night. Or why in the morning a few additional houses were destroyed, lying in the middle of them a pink-haired boy who looked suspiciously like the group from Fairy Tail that had destroyed the restaurant the previous day. They were just glad no one died because their roof collapsed in the middle of the night (luckily the residents of the homes were on vacation).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so glad I finished this on time! This chapter will be most likely linking to the next one, in one way or another. I know right now it's mostly Nalu, so I'll be working on other pairings as well. I also need to add some more Jerza, since it's part of the main parings listed, so I'll be working on it! I hope you enjoyed, and I apologize if it was still rather boring! :/ I tried to make it interesting! Sorry if it sucked! I think my creativity is running out...**

**Oh, I also fixed up the ending and replaced the chapter since I know Natsu loves his scarf and decided he's gonna keep it if Lucy wants to kick him.**

**~Pure **


	7. Shopping for a Disaster

**A/N: So this is the sequel to chapter 6! I decide to make one where Natsu needs to take Lucy's dare, like last time, and let's see what happens! Also, I've been reading fanfics and now I know that the chapter doesn't need to be long to be good, so expect shorter chapters from here on out!**** Oh, and is there even a mall in Fairy Tail? Sorry if there isn't, but it's there for the sake of the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>7- Shopping for a Disaster<strong>

Natsu wondered why Lucy wanted him to go shopping with her as his dare. He thought it was because she wanted him to hold all her bags, and he knew that if she wanted him to, he was going to make her get him something to eat. Lately Happy has been hanging out with Carla and Wendy more often, but Natsu wasn't surprised. Dense as he was (or so they say), he could still tell Happy was in love with the white Exceed, even if she kept on refusing his fish.

But it completely took him by surprise when Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy decided to come along too. Especially Erza. That was a good half an hour ago, and the only one left to wait for now before they left was Lucy.

"Luce! I'm ready! Hurry up!" he called from outside the bathroom door. He was right: Girls did take forever to get ready.

"Coming! Natsu, just wait a moment!" Lucy's voice came from the other side of the door. Erza, Jellal, Levy, and Gajeel were in Lucy's living room, waiting patiently for Lucy to come out (although with Erza threatening to bust down the door and Gajeel declaring that it was boring and he was leaving, Natsu wasn't sure if 'patiently' was the correct way to describe it).

"What's taking Bunny Girl so long?" Gajeel sighed after Levy convinced him to stay. The girl swatted him.

"Lu-chan just wants to look good for Natsu!" she replied, and a smirk found its way to Gajeel's face.

"So, Salamander and Bunny Girl, huh?" he said.

Natsu, confused, wondered what they were talking about. "Why would she want to look good for me? And we're partners… So what?"

Erza face-palmed and Jellal sighed.

"I finally get what you mean about him being the densest person in Fiore," Jellal commented while Erza nodded.

"Hey!" Natsu protested. Levy stared at the bathroom door, then decided to pick up a book and started reading. She'd just picked it up when Lucy came out.

"Okay guys! I'm ready!" Lucy didn't look fancy at all. Natsu wondered was this how long it normally took her to get prepared to go outside.

"So… Off we go!"

* * *

><p>Erza decided to split everyone up into pairs. Coincidentally (or it was planned), Natsu was paired with Lucy, Levy with Gajeel, and Erza with Jellal.<p>

She left with Jellal to the sweets shop, hoping for some strawberry cake. The six mages had agreed to meet up back at the entrance of the mall at six, and since it was three right now, they'd have to spend a few hours of walking around, shopping, or waiting (if they decide to go back to the entrance early).

"I'm just worried that Natsu will blow up the place. Or Gajeel. Those dragonslayers are unpredictable," Jellal said as they looked through the assortment of sweets lined up neatly at the counter.

"My strawberry cake!" Erza exclaimed. Jellal stared at her as he realized that she'd just forgotten what he said.

Erza was delighted they had strawberry cake. Of course, she wasn't going to be forgetting about Jellal again. He told her what happened last time, when she asked him what happened. And he had to tell since he was just horrible at lying.

"How much does ten of these cost?" she asked the cashier.

"Who are you getting them for?" the cashier asked her, and Erza replied with "One for my boyfriend, the rest are all for me."

The cashier gaped at her as he told her the amount of jewels it costed and watched as Erza took the ten cakes over to a table.

"Okay Jellal! Here, take one!" Erza gave him one, then began digging in. In less than two minutes she'd finished the first cake. Jellal sighed as he began to eat. Leave it up to his girlfriend to find something completely unpredictable to fall in love with (besides him, that is. And was he unpredictable?).

* * *

><p>Levy dragged Gajeel to the bookstore. "Come on! It's fun to read books!" she said as the iron dragonslayer refused to move.<p>

"I'd rather go to the metal works department. Books are no fun," Gajeel stated bluntly. Levy burned holes in his shirt with her glare.

"Fine then. I'm going in here; you could go to the metal works department." With that, Levy stormed into the bookstore. Gajeel sighed as her watched her go in and decided he had no choice but to follow.

"Oi, Shrimp! Wait up!" he called as he chased after her a moment after arguing with himself in his brain. Of course, the 'follow her' part won.

Levy was currently in the romance section of the bookstore, looking at the spines of each book and picking out those she thought were interesting and maybe Lucy would like too. So far she had three books picked out and was looking at another one.

"Hm? Gajeel, I thought you were at the metal working department," Levy said without looking up. She added that book to the pile that was already in her hands.

"I need to watch over you," Gajeel said while Levy blushed and hid her face by picking up another book and pretending to look interested in it. Unfortunately for her, it was a book with a metal cover and the words 'Iron Dragonslayers' as the title. Gajeel would destroy the book in seconds.

"What's that book about?" Gajeel asked. Levy started to put it away, but Gajeel grabbed her wrist and insisted on seeing the cover.

"It's called 'Iron Dragonslayers'!" Levy cried, desperately trying to get Gajeel to let go of her.

"The cover's made of iron," Gajeel commented as he managed to sneak a glance at the cover of the book.

"I know! I'm going to buy the book, and you are absolutely positively _not _going to be allowed anywhere near it as long as I'm here!" Levy now had an annoyed expression on her face, and Gajeel started laughing. That only served to make Levy more annoyed. She went over to the checkout, bought the books, and was about to exit the shop when Gajeel sped past her. She got out just in time to see him sail up the stairs to the third floor.

"Hey! Stop! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at Natsu as she watched him eat the chicken, no, <em>devour<em> the chicken, laid out in front of him and she couldn't help but think, _'Poor chicken.'_

"Natsu, how much are you going to eat?" she sighed. They were currently camped out in the cafeteria, and Lucy had been sitting here for about an hour waiting for Natsu to finish eating. She herself had finished eating half an hour ago, but then again, you expected Natsu to eat a lot.

"But Lucy! This tastes good!" he whined, taking another bite of chicken. "Besides, I need to carry all your bags for you!"

"After this you'll be too stuffed to carry anything!" Lucy complained. "And my jewels are going to be all gone before I've finished shopping!"

"What do you mean I can't carry anything?" Natsu said indignantly. "I can!"

"You're eating too much!" Lucy replied. Natsu finished the chicken and was about to ask for more when she butted in. "No more! I'll pay for it now!" she called.

The waitress came over and collected the jewels. Just as Natsu was about to protest, Lucy dragged him off. "We're going to the bookstore! Wait, Natsu, pick up the bags!" He obliged, then stood up.

"Books are boring!" Natsu said, and this earned him a smack on the head.

"We're going there, and that's that!" Lucy continued to walk, refusing to let go of Natsu and blocking out his protests.

* * *

><p>Jellal wondered where they were going to go next. Erza had just finished her cakes (yep, all nine of them) in less than fifteen minutes and they were currently wandering around looking for something to do.<p>

"Um… how about go to the… Um… Let's shop for clothes!" Erza said, and Jellal's first instinct was to say no because who knew what he might find in the shops? But the bored tone in Erza's voice and the way her face lit up when she thought of something to do made him give up.

"Okay then. Just make sure you don't buy too much… And we need to meet up with the others in less than an hour," Jellal said, following Erza as she went into a shop for dresses.

'_Oh god. What did I get myself into?'_

Just then a loud _BANG!_ came from the third floor. The two exchanged glances, knowing full well which two of the group it most likely was going to be: Natsu or Gajeel.

"I'm going to chop them to smithereens when we get back," Erza threatened with a dark look in her eyes. Jellal wanted to run.

* * *

><p>Gajeel ran up the stairs, leaving Shrimp to chase after him as he headed for the metal works department. Just the thought of all that delicious iron was making him energized.<p>

"Hey! Stop! Wait for me!" He heard her voice from behind him, then footsteps as Shrimp chased after him. Gajeel could hear the bang of hammers as they connected with steel, and he resolved to get there before they finished making whatever it is and heated it up. The flames just reminded him of another dragonslayer who was currently hanging out with Bunny Girl.

Entering the shop, he smelled the familiar tang of steel and was about to pick up one of the steel bars sitting in the back when Shrimp ran in, her face red from running and annoyed because he made her run.

"Gajeel! You get out of there this instant!" she called, running up to him.

He picked up a bar, ignoring her, and almost bit down when something knocked him down. Looking up, he realized the Shrimp had used her Solid Script and blasted a ball of fire at him. She grabbed the metal bar away from him.

"Oi! What was that for?" he demanded, looking up at the girl.

"You shouldn't destroy other people's hard work!" she scolded. "Besides, Erza would—" He cut her off by grabbing the stolen steel bar. "Hey!" she said.

They were creating such a commotion the store manager decided to see what was going on.

"Hey! You! Get your boyfriend out of here!" the manager said to Shrimp, who blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend! And I'm trying to get him out!" She replied. A hammer flew at Gajeel's head, and he grabbed it just in time and started eating the metal end of it. The people witnessing the scene stared at him in shock as the blue haired girl desperately tried to drag him out of the shop without much success.

"Let go of me, Shrimp!" Gajeel said with a mouthful of iron. Said girl refused to, and he grunted in annoyance.

"Leave this place alone!" Levy cried. Gajeel ignored her and continued to eat the hammer. Annoyed, Levy stormed towards the entrance.

"I'm getting the rest of the group to come and keep you in check." After she left, Gajeel grabbed the large steel bar and was about to bite it when something hit him. He looked around, saw another hammer, and accidentally dropped the metal bar. It fell with a loud BANG! and Gajeel realized how much attention it would attract.

"Oh god. Now what?" In his haste to fix things up, more metal bars fell down.

Shrimp ran back in without anyone accompanying her. Apparently she didn't run far. "I heard the crashes, what—"

She interrupted herself when she saw what he did. "Gajeel! Now what?"

* * *

><p>Lucy had just finished getting some of her favorite books when she heard a loud crash from upstairs, followed by a series of crashes. Quickly she turned to Natsu. "We need to see what's going on!" With that, the celestial spirit wizard dragged the pink haired boy upstairs.<p>

They ran into Erza and Jellal along the way. Erza glared at Natsu threateningly, and Natsu flinched under her gaze.

"What did I do?" he complained, earning him another glare from Erza. He decided to wisely shut up.

"That leaves… Oh no! Gajeel and Levy are probably in the heat of the problem!" Lucy exclaimed. They rushed to the third floor.

"Which shop would they be in?" Jellal wondered. He was quickly answered by Lucy and Erza.

"The metal working department, no doubt." Natsu nodded just moments after them, apparently figuring that Gajeel would eat metal like he ate fire and the only place with an abundance of metal here was the metal working department.

"Okay, so let's hurry up and get there!" Erza took off, leaving the other three to chase after her. Jellal and Natsu had no problem in catching up, even with Natsu holding the shopping bags, and Lucy only just managed to get there on time.

Gajeel had created a mess. Metal bars and hammers were everywhere, and all the workers were huddled in a corner with terrified expressions on their faces. Levy was off to the side, doing some clean-up work. Nothing had really been changed though, which proved just how messy the place was.

"Why are you so clumsy, Gajeel?" Natsu said, stepping around a fallen metal bar.

"None of your business, Salamander!" Gajeel snapped back, standing from his stooped over position on the floor. He was trying to move a metal bar, but something was holding it in place.

Naturally, Natsu and Gajeel got into another argument. Before Erza could stop them, Natsu had blown the door down and Gajeel had punched several holes into the walls.

"Attention! A group of six people were found destroying the metal works department. If anyone sees them, please tell them to kindly exit this mall. Thank you." The announcement on the speakers got the group of six to look at each other with horrified expressions on their faces, except for Gajeel and Natsu who had now somehow managed to blow off the roof of the building while the announcement was going on, thus making it sound more like "Attention! _BANG BANG _people _CRASH BOOM _found destroying _BANG _metal works department! _CRASH BOOM BANG _see them, _BONG _exit this _BANG_!Thank _FWOOSH_!" And that was when the roof flew away. Terrified screams came from outside the metal works department as shoppers ran for their lives, dropping their bags in the process. The workers were still huddled in the corner, eyes wide as the scene unfolded before them.

Erza stepped between them with a creepy aura, grabbing their heads and smashing them together. This effectively ended their argument and caused the two dragonslayers, even Gajeel, to look scared and pray for their lives. "GAJEEL! NATSU!" She roared. "YOU'RE ANSWERING TO ME ONCE WE GET BACK!"

The other three were just glad they weren't at the receiving end of Erza's wrath.

("Hey," Lucy said timidly, "shouldn't we be getting out of here?")

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! I admit there may have been too many line breaks and switches between the characters' POV's, but at least I managed to include some Gale and Jerza in here, not to mention some slightly implied Cappy! :3 I'm sorry if the characters were OOC, and I know I've already said that before but I apologize especially for this chapter because it was the first time I wrote in Natsu's POV, and to tell the truth I don't exactly know him and his actions that well. :/ Hope you enjoyed anyway! And I know I haven't included much romance-y stuff for it to be considered 'romance', so it's more on the friendship side of things... But it'll all change next chapter (I think)!**

**And I know my author's notes are long and stuff and the first few chapters were a bit choppy. I'm trying though, and I think I'm improving! P.S. I know I really haven't acknowledged much of the people who supported this so far but I think it's a little early... I'm thinking about doing that after each bonus chapter. Just so you know, I thank you so much!**

**~Pure**


	8. My First Kiss Went a Little Like- What?

**A/N: Happy Halloween! I bet you all stuffed yourselves with candy if you had the chance to. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't. :( But never mind that, here's chapter 8 for you all! I'm really proud about the way this story has been turning out! :) This is in response to a guest review I received a few days ago or maybe a few weeks/a week ago. Anyway, the "request", or demand, was of a Jerza kiss scene, and I'm no good with that kind of stuff because I don't have any experience and I'm not planning on getting any anytime soon, so bear with me. I'm just using stuff I read from other Fanfics! And I have no intention of making it too mushy, so don't expect much detail. -_- Also, this fulfills my wish of including more Jerza! :) So, I guess let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in any way. And why do I keep repeating this...?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>8- My First Kiss Went a Little Like— What?!<strong>

Jellal was a little worried. What was Ultear and Meredy smiling about? He didn't see anything out of place. Unless they were going to tease him about Erza, his "one true love", again. He decided he didn't want to find out and was sneaking, ahem, _walking_, away when they spotted him.

"Hey, Jellal! You're not going off somewhere without telling us!" Meredy called.

'_Oh no! She saw me!' _He thought, panicking. He racked his brain for any suitable excuses to get away from the two females without getting them mad, but his brain decided to take a nap just when he needed it the most.

"Um, hi Meredy!" he said, forcing a smile onto his face. Naturally she saw through it.

"Ooh, thinking of Erza again, am I right?" Meredy smiled devilishly, and Ultear joined her moments later.

"No! I was not thinking of her!" Jellal protested.

"Don't worry, Jellal. We know the perfect place you could meet up with her!" Ultear said, ignoring his protests.

"Come on! Let's go!" Meredy practically dragged him as she ran after Ultear.

"Hey! Ouch, that hurt! I could walk!" His knees were being scraped as Meredy pulled him after her, and Ultear was aiding as well. At this rate he was going to have a multitude of scrapes and bruises before he even got to wherever they were taking him.

After what seemed like an hour, Ultear finally stopped dragging him and let go.

"We're here!" Meredy cheered, letting go of him as well. "And no, Jellal, don't think of running anywhere!"

When he heard that, all hopes of sneaking away were crushed. They would do who knows what when they found out he went missing, and what happened afterward he didn't want to think about.

"Okay… Ultear, you sure she'll be here?" The pink haired girl looked around the empty streets for any sign of another person.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'd love to see Jellal here," Ultear replied confidently. She led Jellal over to a corner behind a building.

"We're going to wait here. I bet you know who we're waiting for!" Meredy smiled, running behind the building as well.

'_Erza,' _he thought. _'How'd they trick her into coming here?'_

"Oh, that was easy. We didn't trick her, we told her you wanted to see her!" Meredy said in a singsong voice.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?!" he said. Ultear stared.

"Um... you said it out loud."

"She actually listened to you?!" Jellal exclaimed. Ultear and Meredy stared at him.

"Uh, duh! Who couldn't tell that she likes you?" Ultear replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Meredy nodded.

"She should be here any minute now." Just as Meredy said that, a female dressed in armor showed up, her scarlet hair flowing in the gentle breeze that swept by.

"He should be somewhere around here, according to what Meredy and Ultear told me," Erza was muttering to herself as she looked left and right.

"Here!" Meredy called. When Erza approached, both she and Ultear bolted.

"See you around!" Ultear said as they ran out of sight. It was too late for Jellal to run now. Erza was standing right in front of him.

"So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" she asked, looking at him. "And you could get out from behind that building. I won't eat you or anything."

Jellal realized how foolish he must look hiding behind the building. It was like he was trying to hide from her, which was ridiculous considering Meredy and Ultear had told Erza he wanted to talk to her.

"Hi," he said. Erza looked at him strangely.

"You made me come all this way to say hi to me?" she said in disbelief. Jellal shook his head quickly.

"No, um… I wanted to… Discuss our relationship!" he mentally hit himself as he realized he'd just got them both in an awkward situation, then he felt his cheeks heating up as he looked at the ground, finding the pebbles suddenly really interesting.

Erza blushed as she looked at him. "Well… What with you saying all that nonsense of light and dark, I don't know how to get you to follow your heart."

Jellal automatically replied to this. "I can't be with you. I cannot be with someone who walks in the path of light. I've walked in a path of evil, and I don't deserve it." He felt himself continue to ramble on, not noticing how Erza was beginning to tune out his rambles and focus on him and her anger instead.

"Stop blaming yourself! You'll never move on in life if you don't move on from mistakes made in the past!" Her sudden outburst made Jellal stop talking and look at Erza, who looked calmer and more determined than he'd ever seen her before.

"But—" he was cut off by Erza again.

"You can't live a life consumed in the mistakes of the past. You must embrace it and move on. There's nothing wrong with making mistakes; everyone makes them. The hard part is to let go. But it's necessary to live life to the fullest."

That left Jellal speechless. Then he randomly blurted out, "I have made too many mistakes. We can't—" He was interrupted by a warm feeling.

Erza's lips were on his. She was kissing him! It was sweet and lasted only two seconds, since she pulled away quickly, but the last traces of it lingered on his lips. Her lips were soft and sweet, and she looked really cute with her face flushed.

"What was that?" A voice exclaimed, interrupting them.

"Who goes there?" Erza demanded, turning around. Happy was flying there with his paws over his mouth.

"You are not to speak of this to anybody. I think I have made myself clear," Erza said in a low, threatening voice. Happy trembled and nodded his head vigorously.

"A-Aye sir!" he squeaked, flying out of sight.

"Well, I'm glad that was dealt with," Jellal said in relief. Erza nodded, and he just noticed how he'd been staring at her the whole time.

At that moment, he realized that he had feelings for her. He'd always known but he never had the courage to acknowledge them because he felt he didn't deserve it. Now he knew that she felt the same way he did, and that gave him the courage to say his next words: "Erza Scarlet, I admit you're right. So, with that in mind, will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded and uttered out the word "Yes". Just as he was leaning in for another kiss, he heard voices in the distance.

"Where is she anyway? You don't suppose she ran from the job, right?" At Natsu's absurd accusation an evil aura surrounded Erza. Jellal was creeped out at her sudden change of mood and stepped back.

"Nah, she could handle herself," came Gray's voice. Lucy joined in by saying "She's the strongest female in the guild! I'm sure she's okay."

"Aye!" Happy said. He didn't mention what he saw, and Erza relaxed at this. Then she immediately tensed up as the footsteps grew closer.

"Jellal! You need to get out of here!" She whispered. He nodded, then looked at her.

"Wait! You sneaked off on a job to talk to me just because of what Meredy and Ultear told you?" He asked incredulously.

"Well… it's no time to be talking about this now! Go!" Erza gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left him standing there, bewildered.

"I said go!" Then Erza pushed him out and promptly stepped out in front of him, confusing the three mages and one cat in front of her and creating a good distraction. Only, Jellal didn't take the hint and simply stood there like a statue.

"Hey! Erza, what are you doing with Jellal behind that building?" Natsu asked. Erza nearly choked and Jellal almost fell over. The dragonslayer had no idea what he'd just implied and Lucy face-palmed from next to him.

"Natsu, you know how suspicious you made them sound? Like they were robbers or something?" Lucy said.

"Huh? I just asked what they were doing behind the building."

"What did you say?" Erza said, regaining her composure. Natsu cowered as he said "I'm sorry Erza!"

Gray really felt bad for the moron when Erza started waving a dirty broom at him with one hand while a paintbrush was on her other hand, looking terrifying despite not wielding a sword. But he and Lucy simply found it funny that Erza would be waving a broom and paintbrush, and that resulted in a ton of dust bunnies raining down on them in the next instant.

Natsu was in an even worse condition; he looked like he'd been turned into a human-sized dirty strawberry cake as the paint glinted on his shirt and the dust made home on his being. He was Erza's new piece of art. Lucy wondered when Erza became an artist.

And Jellal figured it would be best to run.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I really don't have much to say, other than this was shorter than the rest but I think it's okay and I feel like I need to make them shorter anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know the kiss scene wasn't the best but honestly I suck at it and if you're looking for a descriptive scene, I'm the wrong person to ask! I tried my best, though, and I'd already said it wouldn't be descriptive in the start. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Oh, and I think the characters were a bit OOC. I also know that at the end I switched perspectives without warning, so I apologize if you got confused. Sorry!**

**~Pure**


	9. Salmon Pink

**A/N: I just want to say that I feel like an author's note is normally required at the start of each chapter, but I know it's not. So I'll be writing shorter author's notes or none at all from now on, or at least I'll try if I don't have much to say. And yes, this and the next chapter will be Nalu again… I feel like I really need variety. Also, my younger sister told me the kiss scene sucked yesterday. I'm so sorry! I mean, I think I would've done better but I didn't try hard enough. Maybe this chapter will suck too. Okay, enough of me talking about how my chapters suck. I think I'll improve... I hope. Enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>9- Salmon Pink<strong>

"It's pink!"

"It's salmon colored!"

"Pink!"

"Salmon!"

"Pink!"

When Lucy absentmindedly stated that Natsu had rose-pink hair to Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Mirajane, it unexpectedly made him stop his fight with Gray. His superior hearing allowed him to pick up her words, and he'd promptly walked over to her and said it was _salmon _colored, and definitely _not _pink in the least. And so they began arguing.

"You're arguing like an old married couple," Gray said from off to the side. The guild had grown quiet and was staring at Natsu and Lucy, interested in what would happen next. Mirajane was smiling knowingly from behind the counter while giving Cana yet another barrel of wine.

"Your hair is pink! And stop saying it's salmon colored, because it's the same shade of pink as a rose! You can't deny that!"

"No, it is not! It's _salmon_! Salmon!"

"It doesn't look fishy to me," Lucy retorted, "but if you insist I'll just have to agree that yes, it does look like you have a bunch of fish as hair."

"Fine! It's salmon-_colored_! Happy now?"

"Why should I be? I just don't get why you can't accept the fact that your hair is pink! Come on Natsu. Does it bother you that much?" Lucy gave a sigh as she turned away.

"Yes!" Natsu huffed.

Suddenly Lucy got an idea.

"Hey, wait! How about we call your hair salmon pink? It would fit both of our arguments," Lucy suggested.

"Salmon… Pink? Why pink?" Natsu complained. Then he thought, yes, _thought_, about this and a wide grin made its way to his face. "I think that would be okay. At least it's not rose pink!" He turned to Happy. "Come on buddy! We're going to fish for some salmon!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed. Then he seemed to think of something. "Carla, can you come?" The white Exceed turned up her nose.

"I cannot come. I must stay by Wendy," she replied. Wendy was currently talking with Romeo and laughing at something he said. Upon hearing her name, she looked up and realized what was happening pretty quickly: Natsu-nii was going fishing, Happy wanted Carla to come, and Carla had said she needed to stay by Wendy. She smiled and made her way over to the group.

"Then I'll come!" Wendy chirped. She turned and smiled at Carla. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Carla decided to let her have her fun.

"Okay, I'm coming. But it's not because of you, tom cat!" Happy looked kind of sad, and Wendy turned to Carla.

"You didn't need to be so rude to Happy!" Carla's only response was a huff.

"Yeah Luce! You're coming too! Like Wendy said, it'll be fun!" Natsu dragged her out of the guild and left Happy, Carla, and Wendy to chase after them. Mirajane smiled.

"When do you think they'll get together? Ooh, maybe they'll do something really romantic!" Cana looked up from her barrel of wine and Gray almost fell off his chair. He'd somehow stripped down to his boxers, and Juvia was looking at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Mira! Wendy's with them!" They exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was really short. I was just wondering about Natsu's hair and decided to write this to get my curiosity out of my head. Apparently I made up an answer to the question too… And yeah I know it isn't romantic enough and such. Next chapter might have more fluff in it, I hope… Since it's the first bonus chapter! :D I hope you enjoyed this!**

**This is my second time updating within two days! I'm so proud of myself! Maybe it's an accomplishment, I don't know. Meh. :/**

**~Pure**


	10. BONUS CHAPTER: The Missing Scene

**Hi! I'm going to stop putting 'A/N' before my author's note from now on because you guys probably could tell it's an author's note anyway. Here's chapter 10- the first bonus chapter! :)**

**Also, I found it difficult to update this Sunday because I'm currently working on a Halloween special. It's my first collab with my friend pure crystal flowers, it'll be posted on her account, and it's still not done yet. Doing collabs on Google Docs are extremely hard, as I've recently figured out, especially if your internet goes crazy at random times. Really, it's taking **_**forever **_**to finish, it's long enough as it is, and we're **_**still**_** nowhere close to finishing it! It'll probably be posted somewhere around this month, at least I hope, because it's ****way overdue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>10- The Missing Scene<strong>

"Natsu let me go!" Lucy said as Natsu dragged her over to the fishing spot he and Happy normally went to.

"We're here Luce!" Natsu said, only letting her go then.

"Aye sir!" Happy said. "Natsu, give me a fishing rod… Wait, where are they?"

"Huh?" Natsu looked around. "Where did they go?"

"You're going fishing and you forgot to bring fishing rods," Lucy sighed.

"No, I had them just a moment ago!" Natsu protested as he and Happy went off on a search for them. Lucy sighed again and walked to the edge of the water, sitting down.

"Hmm…" she said. "I wonder if they left the fishing rods back at the guild…" She drifted off into a daydream as she watched the clouds. Lucy had fallen for a dense idiot who forgot to bring fishing rods when they were going fishing. And she had absolutely no desire to tell him since he probably doesn't even know what love is. While she was lost in her thoughts, Lucy realized he still didn't come back yet.

After a couple minutes without any sign of Natsu and Happy coming back, Lucy started to get worried.

"Where are they?" she mumbled under her breath as she looked back at the direction they left in. Deciding to wait a few more minutes, since she believed Natsu could handle himself, she nervously turned her attention back to the clouds.

"Hey Luce!" His voice startled her, and she jumped up.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Lucy exclaimed, turning back to the water in an attempt to hide her blush.

"What? Aren't you glad we got our fishing rods back?" Natsu said in confusion.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"…You're the one who dragged me here. When are we getting back?" Lucy said. Natsu frowned.

"At sunset!" He answered. Then he handed her a fishing rod. "Let's go fishing!"

It was rather boring, and Lucy sat there trying not to nod off while Happy and Natsu began catching fish.

"Can we do something else?" Lucy muttered after being jolted back to the waking world for the sixth time in what seemed like forever. Each time, she woke because Happy or Natsu would shout "I've got one!" and promptly shove her over in their excitement, effectively scaring away what fish she could've caught.

"Um, sure!" Natsu said. "I'm hungry, so we could eat!" Without waiting for a reply, Natsu fried a fish and gave it to Lucy.

She hadn't realized she was this hungry until she took a bite while listening to Happy complain about Natsu frying the fish.

"I like it raw!"

"I like it cooked!"

She looked on in amusement as Happy took a fish that was uncooked and ate it before Natsu could burn it.

"It's not even close to sunset yet. What do you want to do?" Lucy asked, finishing the rest of her fish. It wasn't much of a meal, but at least she wasn't as hungry.

"Let's take a walk around Magnolia or something," Natsu suggested. Since she didn't have a better suggestion, Lucy went along with it… and found herself drenched in cold water not moments afterwards courtesy of Natsu accidentally bumping into her with his elbow while they were walking along the river.

"Hey Happy! Look! A food stand! They sell fish too!" Natsu said pointing at a stand to their right and feeling his elbow slam into something.

"Fish!" Happy cried, flying towards the stand. He expected Lucy to say something, but nothing happened.

"Natsu, where's Lucy?" Happy questioned after looking around.

"Huh?" Natsu followed Happy's lead and looked around. "Maybe that's what I bumped into…" he said slowly, looking around.

"It's so freaking cold in here!" Lucy cried. "I feel like I got thrown into an icicle!" She swam over to the ground and climbed up.

"Luce! You okay?" Natsu asked, running up to her. She nodded, giving him a small smile. Frowning at her shivering form, Natsu wrapped his scarf around her. She jolted in surprise but quickly recovered, saying her thanks to Natsu. After a few more moments of walking around doing nothing, Lucy decided she needed a nice warm bath.

"You know, I could really use a bath right now," Lucy said. Natsu and Happy brightened up for some weird reason.

"We're coming too!" The two of them rushed off. She sighed as she walked towards her apartment. This was such a strange way to spend the day. And she didn't get what Natsu was looking so creepy about at the guild…

* * *

><p>Climbing out of her bath and wrapping a towel around herself, Lucy walked into the living room.<p>

"Lucy! I'm hungry!" Happy complained, and Natsu agreed immediately.

"I'm tired and I need to write the next chapter of my novel," Lucy replied, turning to walk off towards her bedroom. "I promised Levy she could read it tomorrow."

"Please?" He begged. She turned around, saw the expression on his face, and smacked herself mentally for looking.

"Fine," she sighed, and Natsu and Happy brightened up immediately. Natsu sent her a wide grin, and Lucy walked off towards the kitchen. Humming to herself, she cooked them a nice meal of fish, rice, and chicken (with hot sauce and chili peppers for Natsu).

"This tastes great!" Natsu said. He'd devoured the whole meal in a matter of seconds, which Lucy wasn't really surprised about.

Then he reached over and ate her unfinished chicken that she was halfway done with.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked. "I was eating that!" He ignored this and finished it up.

"Thanks for the meal!" Natsu said as if he didn't do anything at all. Which made Lucy want to grab a frying pan and smack him over the head.

"She _likes_ him!" Happy said with a roll of his tongue. The cat was really starting to get on Lucy's nerves too.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy snapped. Happy ignored her, flying around the room singing "She likes him!"

She reached up to grab for him, and he flew out of her grasp saying "Natsu! Lucy's trying to eat me!" This, by the way, is not true. Lucy didn't eat cats, nor will she ever because Milliana will hold an eternal grudge on her if she did and Lucy didn't want to get on a friend's bad side.

"Get over here, stupid cat!" She growled. "If I didn't like you as much as I did, once I caught you I would skin you, cook you over a low fire, and feed you to Pisces!"

Happy started crying over the thought of being eaten by fish, and Lucy couldn't help but feel bad for saying that to him.

"Luce, why are you being so rude to Happy?" Natsu asked. Happy nodded.

Lucy chose to ignore the question. "I'm going to clean the kitchen now." She washed the dishes and plates and neatly stacked them away, taking note of how messy they were even though she already knew.

She heard some whispering behind her. Closing the cabinet, she turned around.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked. "Shouldn't we be getting back to the guild now? It's seven fifty." Closing the door to her bedroom, she changed out of her towel and into what she wore during the day. She'd wash it tomorrow. Opening the door, Lucy checked if Natsu and Happy left yet, though she wasn't surprised to find they were still there.

Natsu turned to Happy and whispered something in the blue Exceed's ear. Happy immediately flew out of the room, but before Lucy could go see what was happening Natsu began to walk closer to her. Lucy began walking backwards until her back hit the wall.

"What in Mavis's name are you— mmph!"

Nope. That did not just happen. Natsu Dragneel the dense fire dragonslayer was _not_ kissing her.

No. Not at all.

And then, from the doorway: "They _like_ each other!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this! And this linked to the end of chapter 5, so I think you guys could guess what happened next (Assuming you read chapter 5, that is). As I said, I'm going to be thanking all those who supported this. So, here we go! I just listed all the names because I could, but next time I'll probably be too lazy to. I'll still be replying to reviews, though!<strong>

**For all those who favorited and/or followed****: **Animecat16, CreamyWhipped, FairyAngel123, Finnismathematical, KillerCupcakes, LiveTheAnime01, maryam24ish, Morondogs12, OBubbles-ChanO, PeanutButter769, Queeferz1396, Wyote, comegetme, nico2883, princessatj, starcrossed68, taralynn110, tarini, ForFreedom21, ForeverDreamer12, FrozenFireLight, HatsuneeCherry726, KAT of fanfiction, NightVVingz, PloopyPanda, Purple Antidote, RainbowAstronomer, Sweet-icy, crwatters, llawehtnororrim02, saracresp, shadowX25, starla21  
><strong>Thanks to all of you, and sorry if I missed someone. Thanks especially OBubbles-ChanO and starcrossed68, you guys were one of the first to favorite and follow this! Thanks again! :)<strong>

**Replies to Reviews:**

_Erza Scarlet67:_ Okay, really, you're my sister and my first reviewer! Thank you! And I know the reward for the S-Class mission may be over the roof, but I've already said that I really don't anything about it. :/ Glad you think it's funny too! And why am I acting so formal? I'm more of a spelling and grammar freak than I thought...

_Guest:_ Alright, I'm not sure if you're the same person or not since I have two guest reviews but I'll just be replying to you both: I'm glad you liked the 'would you rather' thing! I'm thinking about doing a 'truth or dare thing' too! Also, I did a kiss scene between Jellal and Erza but I'm not sure if you like it. I really tried, but I suck at that kind of stuff! I'm so sorry if you didn't like it! (Though personally I admit I could've done way better, maybe it's just because... Of self-image, I guess? I think I also could've done better here as well. I'm just embarrassed about details for some reason. :/)

_Finnismathematical:_ Thanks! I guess I'll try to make longer chapters from now on; I've just realized how hard it is to update on a regular basis. It usually takes me forever to write up a decent chapter! Thanks again!

_Animecat16:_ Glad to hear it! I've updated four times since you reviewed, including this one… Thank you!

_KAT of fanfiction: _I've updated three times since you reviewed, and I'm glad you can't wait for the next update! I try to update on Sundays, but sometimes it's hard. Also, I know I normally don't update in between each Sunday (I've only done that twice before, and they were both on Friday), but I guess I could try! It's just I've been working on a special Halloween collab with my friend, as stated before… So I may have more time after she publishes it! Thanks a lot!

_ForeverDreamer12:_ Oh my gosh! You know that 8 out of the 17 reviews are all from you? You're my top reviewer by far and I love your encouragement! Also, I appreciate the feedback you gave me, although I can't quite picture Jellal like that and therefore find it hard to write him like that… And Mira is acting the way I think of her to act like, being that she's a 'matchmaker' and all. Thanks a BUNCH! :D

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) I didn't edit it as much as I normally would, but I hope it was still okay!**

**P.S. I've heard that your writing style reflects off of material you usually read and I feel like I've been reading way too many essays and nonfiction books now. I'm using all those stupid transition word thingies and it just doesn't feel right when they aren't there! This also tends to make stories boring. I need to read more comic strips.**

**~Pure**


	11. Language Lessons

**Hi! I kinda rushed this because I started typing it on Friday and I needed to finish this. I'm kind of strict with myself for updating when I say I will, so I'm determined to start typing each chapter up early next time so there's no need for a rush or anything. As you guys can guess, I'm kind of a procrastinator. Here's a Gale one-shot, since I haven't been doing them lately. I think I could also weave some Cappy into this as well, since it has something to do with the beautiful language of Spanish and a connection I made. And of course, we all know Gajeel and Happy don't have the brightest minds alive, although Gajeel is a slight bit more observant and less dense than both Natsu and Happy combined...**

**So you don't get confused, here: I'm giving you guys language lessons (You probably will still be confused, but this would make the story make more sense. I hope).**

_**-Oi**_**, what Gajeel sometimes says, is pronounced like how 'today' in Spanish is (hoy, with a silent 'h')  
><strong>_**-Aye**_**, Happy's catchphrase, is what 'Is there' or 'There is' in Spanish is pronounced (hay, **_**not**_** 'hay is for horses', it's pronounced 'aye')**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>11- Language Lessons<strong>

"Lu-chan!" Levy's face was tomato red. Her best friend Lucy had just been talking to her about books, but why in the world did the celestial spirit mage need to bring up Gajeel? The iron dragonslayer had a chance of hearing them, thanks to his superior senses!

"Come on Levy-chan! You can't leave me in the dark about what's happening between you and Gajeel. You know you like him, and I'm sure he does too! Besides that, aren't you reading a really cool book in Spanish? You need to fill me in on the details! Oh, and Mira said she wanted to play a game with us at my apartment tonight. I wonder what it could be about…" Lucy's gaze drifted to Natsu, who had just blown opened the door.

Now it was Levy's turn to tease her friend. "Thinking about a certain someone?" she asked innocently. A little _too_ innocently, since Lucy sent her a withering glance, but Levy remained un-withered.

"Hmm?" she pressed.

"No! Of course not! Why would I- I mean, I was _not_ looking at- I mean, I wasn't thinking of anything or anyone!" Lucy stumbled over her words, her entire face practically radiating heat from all the shades of red that had appeared. It was all Levy could do to keep from bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"Oh really now?" she teased. Seeing Lucy's embarrassed expression, Levy decided that she's had enough teasing for a day. Levy waved and happily picked up her book again. Spanish was a rather easy language. But Levy was rather curious about the game Mira was talking of.

"Oh, is Carla involved?" Levy asked suddenly, spotting Happy talking to the white Exceed who had yet again refused his fish.

"Mira says _all_ females… So, yeah I guess," Lucy replied. Her gaze had yet again drifted to a certain dragonslayer. Levy noticed this and decided not to point it out.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then! Bye!" Levy rushed out the guild hall, remembering she had something important to do, as in, make sure her books were alright.

* * *

><p>"That stupid dare…" Levy muttered to herself. She'll look like an idiot in front of Gajeel, and all because of Lucy and her Spanish book! "Why did she need to point that out?"<p>

Apparently Mira wanted them to play a game where you could only dare others. Someone picked out of a hat and dared the person whose name they got something. Both Levy and Carla were dared by Lucy to 'act like an idiot in front of their love interest'. Of course Carla denied it, but everyone could see she did have some feelings for the 'blue tom cat'.

"…And for the millionth time, I didn't dare you guys to 'act like an idiot in front of your boyfriends'!" Lucy exclaimed to Levy and Carla, putting air quotes around the phrase. Well, okay. Lucy didn't exactly say that, but she _implied_ that!

"Gajeel is not my boyfriend!" Levy exclaimed, her face turning a light shade of red. Carla nodded from beside her.

"The blue tom cat is _not_ my boyfriend either. In addition, they would not know what we are saying. They would not know what they did wrong. I do not see the point in this," Carla said, crossing her arms.

"A dare's a dare, you guys. And nothing bad will happen, Levy-chan, I know!" Lucy reassured them, walking off to talk to Mira.

Levy sighed and prayed that Gajeel wouldn't talk to her. He was currently eating some iron in the corner of the guild hall, and Levy decided the best way to avoid talking to him was to go home. Or, more specifically, _Lucy's_ home. She was going to wait until Lucy came home and demand to know where in Mavis's name had she come up with that crazy dare. She left the guild hall, not noticing someone following her.

"Oi Shrimp!" She heard someone say.

'_Uh oh. Here comes the dare. Why does 'oi' need to sound like the Spanish pronunciation of 'today'?'_

Levy forced a smile, not knowing what else to do. "Today what?" She asked.

Gajeel looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "Today what?" he echoed, and Levy burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gajeel demanded, moving so he stood right in front of her. Her towered over her, making Levy feel so tiny and weak.

"Nothing," she said. Just then, Jet and Droy ran out of the guild hall, running towards her. Jet was running at lightning speed, and he crashed into Gajeel. The two tumbled on the ground. With a grunt, Gajeel stood up.

"Watch where you're going!" Gajeel snarled. Jet nodded, backing away from the angry dragonslayer immediately. Then he and Droy turned back to Levy.

"Levy-chan!" they whined in unison. Levy watched as they turned to each other and began to argue about who said her name first.

Gajeel turned away from the two and looked down at Levy. "So, Shrimp, today what?" he asked.

Levy didn't know what to tell him. Lucy said she couldn't tell him it was a dare until the next day, and Mira had agreed immediately. For some weird reason Levy didn't know, the two began to giggle about something. From their facial expressions, Levy wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to know.

"Uh, nothing!" She replied hurriedly. "I need to go see Lu-chan and kill… Erm, I mean, _talk_ to her about something."

"And what is that?" Gajeel picked up the word 'kill' and wondered what Lucy did to make the peaceful Shrimp want to kill her. Maybe that explained why she was acting so weird.

"Go ask Lucy later," Levy replied, walking towards Lucy's apartment.

She didn't count on Gajeel to keep following her, nor did she expect him to pick her up and swing her over his shoulders.

"Hey! Put me down!" Levy yelled, hitting his back even though she knew it probably didn't hurt him.

"Not until you tell me what's up," Gajeel replied.

"I can't tell you! Go ask Lu-chan!"

"But I asked you."

"So? I'm not the only person you could get your information from. And where are you taking me?"

"Bunny Girl is probably hanging out with Salamander and we're going to my place."

"Go ask her later- _Hey!_ I said put me down!"

Gajeel just laughed his weird laugh and walked on.

* * *

><p>"Tom cat, are you coming or not?"<p>

"Aye sir!"

"How many times do I need to tell you that there _is_ no 'sir' here and you're wording it wrong?" Carla was annoyed that Lucy had dared her to use the Spanish version of 'aye' when Happy said it and that she needed to stay with Happy this entire day. She felt bad for Levy as well. To make matters worse, Carla couldn't tell the blue cat what was up and she couldn't stay by Wendy.

"Huh? Carla you're being confusing!" Happy replied.

"It's not my fault. Go ask Lucy what happened."

"She won't tell me! I told her she was fat and she threatened to pull out my whiskers!"

This Exceed was officially as dense as his partner. Who wouldn't know that a female didn't like being called fat, heavy, or anywhere along the lines of these words?

Carla sighed. "Just stop talking and follow."

"Aye!"

"Is there what?"

"Huh? You're being confusing again!"

"I told you to stop talking and follow!" Carla felt her patience running low. The blue cat better shut up or something, as in her screaming at him, will happen.

"Aye sir!"

"I said, is there what?"

"Carla, what are you talking about?"

"_Stop talking and follow me_."

"Aye sir!"

"What is there?"

"Huh?"

Carla's patience snapped. "Just stop saying 'aye' and follow me!"

"Aye sir!"

"What is there? Lucy, I'm _not_ going to play games with you ever again! Happy, just SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME."

"Aye!"

"Is there something to throw at you? I TOLD YOU TO STOP SAYING AYE."

"Okay Carla."

"Good. Now follow." Carla continued to fly. Their destination wasn't that far, and they could reach it if-

"Aye! How far away is it?"

This was it. Carla was _never _going to play games with dares involved _ever again._

"SHUT IT YOU STUPID TOM CAT AND FOLLOW ME!"

"O-okay." Carla could see the scared and hurt expression on his face. She hated making him feel bad. This was officially the worst dare ever. Never had she snapped like that before. To make up for it, she'll accept his fish the next time he asked.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm surprised I even finished this on time! I know it's not that funny and not that romantic and I had to rush it and it hasn't been edited too many times and it's short, so sorry! Also, I'll be replying to reviews every five chapters now. I need to keep track of where I'm up to. And the Halloween collab won't be published this year, as it turns out, so you'll have to wait until next year if you want to read it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**I apologize for mistakes and stuff here, and _especially_ here, since I rushed it and all. Feel free to point them out if you want!**

**I know my author's notes are rather long. I guess I have a lot to say, but really. If you don't get something, you probably skipped the author's note because sometimes I explain the story in the author's note. I'm not sure how often, though, and I'm _still_ reading too many essays, am currently writing another essay, and not even close to reading a comic strip or manga. -_-_  
><em>**

**~Pure**


	12. Letters from Fairy Tail

**Hi! I don't have much to say, so… I present you with chapter 12! Sorry if they're OOC, I don't really know how Meredy, Ultear, or Jellal would act like. And I also added my own points in the story, such as who can or can't cook so don't blame me for anything if it's not accurate!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>12- Letters from Fairy Tail<strong>

"Hey, don't you think Jellal's been acting strange?" Meredy asked Ultear as the two watched their friend look at a blank piece of paper.

"He's lovesick. We all know he likes Erza! Come on, it's pretty obvious," Ultear replied, looking at the picture of the scarlet-haired mage hanging on the wall. "He even brings a picture of her around."

"We don't have any proof or anything. And besides, he won't admit it," Meredy said, frowning slightly.

"You want to check out why he's acting strange?" Ultear asked.

"Of course I do! How about tonight, we go snoop, um, I mean, _check_ to see if anything has happened," Meredy agreed, a plan already forming in her head.

Ultear gave her a small smirk. "And let's see what's been going on between him and Erza," she said in a creepy kind of way, making Meredy glad Ultear wasn't plotting against her or something but at the same time feeling bad for the two mages' relationship.

"Um, yeah, and that of course!" Meredy said as the two walked up to Jellal.

"Hi," Ultear whispered from next to him. The blue haired mage jumped up from his seat and whirled around, his fist nearly colliding with Ultear's nose. She quickly jumped away.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Jellal sighed in relief as he casually began putting the papers on his desk away, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by the two girls. They decided not to mention it.

"We're eating! Today I was cooking!" Meredy said excitedly. Jellal paled instantly and Ultear tried not to look disgusted.

"Um, I don't feel like eating now," he said to the pink haired girl, who frowned.

"But my food is amazing! You guys _have_ to try it!" she wailed, tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. Ultear and Jellal gave each other a hope-you-don't-throw-up look before gulping and nodding their heads simultaneously.

"Um, of course I would love to eat it! Your food tastes amazing, um, right Jellal?" Ultear said hastily, forgetting the plan from before in favor of saving her taste buds and stomach. When he didn't reply, she jabbed him sharply, making sure Meredy didn't see it. "Right Jellal?" she repeated.

"Um, yeah, of course I would try your food! I love your cooking Meredy!" He said hurriedly. He and Ultear once again looked at each other, the fear of being poisoned by 'She-who-doesn't-taste-her-food-before-serving-it' clearly showing in their eyes. The two followed the excited mage, all the while saying how excited they were to taste her food. They weren't sure if their stomachs or taste buds could handle it.

* * *

><p>After forcing himself to eat the food, Jellal returned to his room and washed his face in an attempt to wake himself up and prevent himself from throwing up. At least halfway through Ultear had convinced Meredy to eat the food, and that saved them from further stomachaches as Meredy apologized profusely and even said she'll make it up to them somehow.<p>

Jellal could tell how well that went. He replayed the conversation in his head.

"_I'm so so so sorry! I didn't know that it would taste so… so… Oh god!" Meredy exclaimed as she made them throw out the food. "I thought I would've at least improved from the last time because I've been taking lessons with Ultear but… I guess I didn't listen to her when she said I shouldn't be cooking!"_

_Ultear stopped Meredy from continuing her rant. "We know you're sorry. We're just glad you tried your food. Next time, give your creations a taste test before serving it to us!"_

"_I'll make it up to you guys, I promise! Maybe I'll treat you guys to an expensive hotel… Or we can go take a break somewhere… Or we can go visit Fairy Tail!"_

_At this point Jellal had interjected, knowing full well that Meredy would be using _his_ money if she treated them somewhere or if she took them on vacation._

"_You don't need to! We're perfectly fine!" He spotted Ultear giving him a look of sympathy. The two knew that Meredy always put the payments under his name, but he really couldn't get mad at her. The three of them worked together, were really close, and he just didn't have it in him to get mad at the girl._

"_Don't worry! I will somehow!" Meredy gave them a smile before grabbing the plates and throwing their contents in the garbage. "Might as well clean up while I'm at it," Jellal heard her mutter._

He sighed. Seeing the two mages giggle with each other while looking at him after they'd cleaned up, Jellal couldn't help but feel like they were up to something. And _that _was never good, especially if… Oh god. They saw it, didn't they? They must have. He was going to hide it now, and hide it somewhere good. And maybe ambush them if they tried to break into his room… He slept here, after all.

* * *

><p>"You think the plan is going to work?" Meredy asked Ultear. "I'm kind of worried."<p>

"Of course it'll work! If things get out of hand, we'll sense link you to him and I'll sneak around."

"What?! Is that even fair?" Meredy exclaimed, backing away from Ultear.

"That's only going to be a last resort though. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure it wouldn't come to that." Ultear looked at the sky. "It's almost time," she said.

"Let's go!" Meredy led her over to Jellal's room, and they hid in the shadows waiting for him.

Moments later he came out, heading for the bathroom. Meredy and Ultear wasted no time getting into his room and looking around. Just then, they heard the bathroom door slam. Meredy ran to the doorway, then sighed in relief.

"He only closed the door," she informed Ultear as the girl nodded and continued poking around.

"Aha! Got it!" Ultear exclaimed, holding up a sheet of paper triumphantly. "Look at this! We're going to read it over later. Did you get anything yet?"

"Yep! I got a big brown box that was nicely hidden behind the painting of Erza, but I found it anyway. There's a secret compartment there. Ultear, give me the other brown box we prepared."

The two mages snuck the other brown box, full of useless papers besides the one on top, which showed a picture from Erza like the one on top of the other box. Ultear had found it the other day while cleaning his room, but she'd quickly hid the box when Jellal came back. She'd memorized the photo and the two got another identical copy as they planned the robbery- um, _exploration_.

"Quick! Let's get out of here!" The two mages scurried out, shutting the door. Ultear pushed Meredy ahead of her, sending the female to their room with the box and piece of paper, before checking to see if Jellal came out yet. Upon seeing that he still hadn't, she quickly followed after Meredy.

The two plopped down on Meredy's bed, looking through the box. They made sure not to mess anything up.

"Hey look at this!" Ultear pulled out a stack of papers. There were two different types of handwriting on them. "Jellal's been writing letters to his Fairy Queen!"

"What? Let me read it!" Meredy grabbed the letter at the very bottom of the pile, assuming that was the first letter written.

"'Dear Erza,'" she read, "'Hi! How are you doing? We have recently taken down another dark guild. I haven't seen you in a while, even if it's only been five days, and I still won't see you for three months at least. I hope you're doing well. I'll treat you to some cake when we get back. Sincerely, your friend Jellal.'" Meredy smiled. "Seems like their relationship is finally blooming!"

"I'll read the next one!" Ultear grabbed the one at the bottom of the pile now as Meredy placed the letter she just read next to the box on the bed.

"'Jellal, nice talking to you again! Since when have you become so formal? I'm doing fine. Natsu and Gray destroyed half a town on our latest mission. We had to donate half of our prize money for the repairs. Don't worry, though, I've taught them a lesson.

"I'm looking forward to your visit, and I can't wait for you to take me to eat cake! I've heard of a new bakery opening pretty soon and they're offering discounts on their opening day, but I won't decide where we'll be getting our cakes until you come back! How are Ultear and Meredy, by the way? Write to me soon, Erza,'" Ultear read. "She asked about how we were doing! How nice!"

Ultear placed the letter on top of the letter that was already next to the box. Meredy grabbed the next letter. They continued in this fashion, reading the letters out loud, until they reached the last few. Then things started to get interesting.

"Ooh, look at this one! 'Erza, I've had a lot of things on my mind lately. I want to tell them all to you, but it'll take me half a day to write it out. So I guess I'll talk about them with you when I get back with Meredy and Ultear. We're currently tracking down another dark guild. It's been five months already, so after we take down this guild we'll come back to visit.

"I've been thinking… What kind of relationship would we be in if I didn't do what I did at the Tower of Heaven? Would we be dating? Or will we remain just friends? You're probably the color of your name after reading that. It's just what's on my mind, don't take it to heart! From, Jellal,'" Meredy read.

"So there_ is_ something going on between them… Oh, just imagine Erza's reaction to this! I'm reading the next letter!" Ultear grabbed the last letter.

"'Jellal, I'm not sure actually. I would prefer not to talk about it through paper but through a heart-to-heart conversation. Don't blame yourself for what has happened! You need to stop thinking that! How about we talk about it when we're getting cake? From, Erza

"P.S. Lucy and Levy helped me write this out. Don't worry, I didn't tell them too much and I swore them to secrecy. Did you tell Meredy and Ultear about our little exchange yet? If you didn't, I wouldn't be surprised if they found out about it by themselves, knowing how they are. Good luck!'"

"She got that right!" Meredy said. They sorted the letters and put it back into the box. "Project Jellal and Erza will start beginning tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>"Alright! Guys, just quiet down about this, okay? I don't want people hearing," Jellal said as he cautiously looked around.<p>

"Since when did that matter anyway? You're going to confess to her by the end of this week or I'll sense link you guys together! And trust me, you wouldn't like the experience all that much since she'll probably go on a mission right after we leave," Meredy said. "Be prepared for random bouts of pain and a huge weight on your shoulders from feeling all the luggage that she carries!"

"Okay, I agreed already!"

"Good!

"I'll confess when I take her out for cake!" Jellal said as he walked towards Natsu. "I need to talk to the guys about something."

"Probably about how Erza's been," Meredy whispered to Ultear.

"And they'll all say…"

"You like her, don't you?" The guys all exclaimed at the same time Ultear did.

"See, I guessed it!"

"And Jellal's going to say 'That's my problem'!" Meredy chimed in. Sure enough, that was what he said.

"What did I tell you?" Meredy said, pretending to be all high and mighty. "I told you so!"

"Now, time to wait for him to confess! They make the perfect couple! In fact, they're the only one I know!" Ultear said. The two girls giggled, but they quickly looked up at Natsu's angry roar.

"What?! Who is scaring Luce? I'm gonna beat them to a pulp!"

"Ahaha! You should've seen your face candlestick!" Gray laughed.

The two girls sweat dropped.

"…Or maybe not…" Meredy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I couldn't help the bit of Nalu at the end! :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I guess it was kind of boring… And I guess it wasn't really funny… But meh. Oh, I didn't keep my promise of starting this chapter early as I said I was going to. I finished it today and I just started it yesterday! I rushed to post this, so sorry for any mistakes and stuff like that. Especially for this chapter. You may proclaim me… Procrastinator Queen! (I was just kidding there, by the way). Again, hope you liked it!<strong>

**~Pure**


	13. Her First List

**Hi! Here's chapter 13 for all of you! I've decided to do some random series of lists "made by Lucy" in order to fill in for some chapters. I also find these really fun to write. Oh, and happy belated Thanksgiving! Also, there is one curse word in this chapter. I've been trying to avoid cursing, but I guess I'll be more open to it from now on. Hooray! Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray won't be as OOC as before! :)**

**Just to let you know, Natsu's kind of OOC in this, and maybe Lucy is too. Lucy's writing style, since we don't know much about it, is also kind of strange. Tell me if you think I could have done better on it or if you think that she has a different style of writing. Thanks!**

**I know I haven't told anyone here my age but I'm worried that doing so will discourage people from reading this, even though I know that you must have been reading this story to have gotten this far. At least, I hope. And yeah, my writing style might change a lot six years from now… Assuming I still write on this six years from now. ** I don't have much else to say, so I guess I'll just start this chapter!****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>13- Her First List<strong>

Lucy's head hurt. She couldn't think of anything to do ever since Mira suggested she rested up for the day, courtesy of a chair hitting the side of her head. After coming home and putting an ice pack on her head then falling asleep after taking a nice long bath, she felt much better. But now she was bored out of her head.

"Levy-chan's going to kill me if I don't give her the next chapter in the next two days like I promised! What should I write…?" Lucy picked up a letter she'd written to her mom and read through it. A smile appeared on her face.

"Making lists have always helped… I guess I should make one now!" She immediately thought of Fairy Tail. "Alright, I know what I'm going to make a list of!"

O~O~O

People from Fairy Tail I Would Hate to Lose- Lucy Heartfilia

_10. All those not mentioned below_

I just can't stand the thought of losing anyone from Fairy Tail! So that at least you know that even if I didn't list you guys below, I still care for you.

_9. Lisanna, Elfman, and Master_

I apologize for putting you guys so low on the list! I may be a tad bit jealous of Lisanna… just a little! But she's still an important member of Fairy Tail! And Elfman is just someone who's really likable. No wonder Evergreen likes him! As for Master, I know he's super important but he's also a strange man who may be a little perverted. Still, I love you guys all the same!

_8. Loke and Juvia_

Loke, I have to thank you a billion times over for saving me, even though you're still so low on my list (your flirting habits don't change, do they?). Juvia, we've performed a Unison Raid together! I think that speaks out for how close we are to one another. The only reason you're only number eight is that with you calling me 'Love Rival', I don't know what to think! I do _not_ like Gray! He's all yours!

_7. Wendy, Romeo, and Carla_

They're just too adorable! I feel like I have to protect them, especially Wendy. Good luck with Romeo!

_6. Cana and Gajeel_

Cana was my partner for the S-Class exams, so I feel super close to her. She's also a very cool person, although her similarities with Aquarius are kind of creepy… As for Gajeel, if he isn't on my list Levy-chan would bug me about it. No need to deny it, Levy-chan! You know you like him! But I also think that he's actually not that bad of a person. The nicknames have to change, though. Why am I 'Bunny Girl'? I'm pretty sure Levy-chan doesn't appreciate being called 'Shrimp' or 'Shorty' either.

_5. Mirajane_

She's so nice and welcoming! Mira's the first person I come to when I have a problem, and she's willing to listen and give advice. The guild wouldn't be the same without her, that's for sure. Mira's also a demon matchmaker though, and I would prefer not to get picked by her if we were playing Truth or Dare or Would You Rather. She's also a demon when she gets mad despite her sweet appearance! I made a mental note not to get on her bad side.

_4. Levy_

She's a great friend and she's so sweet! We'll talk about books all day if we could! And I also confide to her when I have a problem, although we mostly end up teasing each other about it.

_3. Gray_

He's close to me, like an older brother. Without him in the guild, who is Natsu going to pick fights with? He and Natsu fighting is such a regular occurrence at the guild, it would be strange to see a day they don't! And he's part of Team Natsu (personally I feel like Gray would've never agreed to joining a team with Natsu's name in it if it weren't for Erza).

_2. Erza_

She's the most mature out of the group (when she isn't mad or when she's not around strawberry cake, that is. Or maybe any sweets for that matter, but especially strawberry cake. I'm screwed if she reads this!) and is like and older sister to me. I think she's smart, pretty, and really brave. She can be a monster when she gets mad though, and the top three on her culprits list would probably be Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel. I kind of feel bad for them…

_1. Natsu and Happy_

They always break into my home, they always raid my fridge, and they always crash my bed. But despite this I find it hard to hate them! They're both fun to have around, although I would never admit it, and to tell the truth I don't mind if they crash my apartment, even though it's kind of freaky. I may also like Natsu in a more-than-friends kind of way… No way am I telling him that!

O~O~O

Lucy sighed after finishing her list. Her brain was working again, and she went right back to writing her story for Levy, unaware of the smirking person standing behind her.

"Hey Luce," she heard someone say right beside her ear. The voice was familiar and immediately she knew who it was.

She screamed and covered her paper, although it was kind of late since Happy was saying "Since you don't mind us coming in, can I have some fish?"

"Get out!" Lucy yelled. She knew she was blushing like crazy, and quickly she dumped the list into the drawer where she kept her stories and written pieces in.

"I know you don't mind it," Natsu replied. Lucy chose to ignore him and continued to write her story for Levy, all the while praying that Natsu didn't read the last few sentences. She took deep breaths to calm her nerves and hopefully lessen her blush, closing her eyes as she did so. This exercise succeeded and when Lucy opened her eyes again, she focused on her story, ignoring Natsu and Happy whenever they called her name.

All thoughts of ignoring him flew out the window when he breathed on her neck, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

She heard him chuckle, then he said, "You know, I think of you that way too."

"W-What?" She squeaked, not daring to make eye contact with him.

"They liiike each other!" Happy sang, making her face go an even deeper shade of red.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" She attempted to grab Happy, who flew out of her room to obviously raid the fridge. Angrily she began to rise from her seat. She had just gotten up and was about to go after that cat when strong arms wrapped themselves behind her. A blush rose on her cheeks as Lucy froze in her spot.

'_Dammit, Natsu!' _she cursed in her mind. _'Why did you have to do that?'_

"What do you want?" she attempted to keep her voice steady and at a reasonable volume, but ended up sounding somewhat like a strangled chipmunk and a croaky toad.

He chuckled and the vibrations ran through her body. She shivered again. Then the arms tightened around her and he fell silent.

"N-Natsu?" She asked after an extended period of silence, in which he was breathing on her neck and not helping matters in the slightest.

"Hmm?" He replied. She couldn't see his expression, but she was sure he was thinking from his tone of voice.

"Did you hear what I said?" she inquired softly.

"Yeah. I was just thinking…"

Okay. Lucy was going crazy. Natsu was thinking about something. She hoped it wasn't about what he'd read on that list, then realized she'd tuned out the rest of his sentence. He seemed to be looking at her expectantly moments later, and she had no idea what to say.

"I love you." Okay, Lucy didn't mean to confess, but the words just flew out of her mouth without her realizing it.

He seemed taken aback for a second, then quickly regained his composure. "I figured that much out after reading what you wrote on the paper."

"And?" She held her breath for his response and was greeted with laughing. Confused, she attempted to turn around but found her back pressed to his body, his arms holding her snugly.

"I love you too." Those words made her feel dizzy with happiness. Happy chose that moment to fly back into the room.

"Natsu! Lucy bought a ton of fish! She was thinking about us!" Then he saw the position they were in. "Ooh! They love each other!"

Lucy knew her face was burning. Natsu didn't seem to mind Happy's teasing, though, and Lucy thought she was dreaming when she heard his reply to it.

"Yeah. We do."

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! It's my first time writing something like this. Natsu was kind of OOC, I know, but I hope you guys don't mind it much. I would love to hear your opinions on this, and just so you know each time Lucy writes a list it may or may not relate to other times she did, it all depends. I know next time she does it would not relate to this because once a couple gets together it's bye-bye story and everything usually goes downhill from there (in my opinion). That's why I'm taking care to keeping things at a friendlier romantic approach. Should I change the genre to RomanceFriendship? Tell me what you think! Oh, I'm doing my replies to reviews early! There aren't much but I think I have some things I want to say.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

_crwatters: _Thanks! I'll try harder next time! I don't think it was really that good either and I had a hard time writing it… Do you have any suggestions on how you think Crime Sorciere should've acted like? I hope this chapter was better!

_Animecat16:_ It's okay; I'm not expecting everyone to review for every chapter! I'm just glad you're still reading this! I hope you liked this chapter!

_ForeverDreamer12:_ Yep, Lucy was in her towel the entire time for chapter 10! Yeah, I forgot about it. Oh, and here's an idea that sprung from a message you sent to me through PM: Let's go back and replace every time I've written the word "hand" with "head" and vice versa and see what you get. :) Thanks a bunch!

**As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Pure**


	14. Worse for Wear

**Hello again! I'm so sorry this is really late, but I couldn't finish it on time. It isn't the best either. It's probably going to be linked to the next few chapters, I don't know how many yet. I'm not sure, I'll just see how it goes and so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>14- Worse for Wear<strong>

"Levy-chan, there's a party at Fairy Tail tonight!" Lucy said excitedly. Levy nodded and smiled.

"I'm surprised Master Makarov wanted us to party after the destruction of yet another city, but I guess it's his way of getting rid of some of the stress," she replied.

"I don't know what to wear! You have to get Erza and Juvia over to discuss our outfits!" Lucy was, she admitted, a little too excited, but there have hardly been any parties at Fairy Tail lately. They were kicked out of practically every single place they took a vacation at or they destroyed it. Either way, no other place was willing to allow them to go over anymore, and Lucy really couldn't argue with them.

"Let's go get prepared! I'll get Erza and Juvia over. Lu-chan, you can go home and maybe prepare for our company? See you soon!" Levy bounced away as Lucy waved after her small figure.

"See you!" The celestial spirit mage walked back her apartment, wondering about her outfit. She thanked the considerate fishermen who warned her not to fall in the river and skipped the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>"Erza, you look amazing in that!" Lucy commented. Erza smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.<p>

"Thank you, Lucy. Now let's see… You need a good outfit too…" Erza opened her drawers and began digging through them, occasionally pausing at a certain article of clothing.

"I never knew you owned this kind of stuff Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed as she stared at the frilly things Lucy called 'underwear'. In all her time she spent over at Lucy's place, which isn't much, this was the first time she's seen the stuff the blond owned.

"A-ah! Well… Um, it's nothing really!" Lucy stuttered, her face red. In an attempt to change the topic, she turned to Levy. "How are you and Gajeel getting along?"

"What are you talking about?" Levy cried, blushing. "There's nothing going on between us!"

"Come on!" Lucy prodded. Suddenly Erza shot up from one of her drawers. Lucy looked over and saw what Erza had come across.

"Don't touch that!" Lucy exclaimed, stuffing the papers back into the drawer and closing it. Just to be safe, Lucy locked it up and led Erza to her closet. "Erm… You can look for clothes here…" she said, sighing in relief when Erza quickly forgot about what she saw and went back to looking through the assortment of clothing Lucy owned.

"Gray-sama refuses to notice Juvia!" Juvia spoke up suddenly. Lucy sweat-dropped at that.

"That guy is pretty thick-headed when it comes to relationships..." Levy said as she gave Juvia a sympathetic look.

"Juvia will check on Gray-sama now! Juvia needs to make sure no one steals him away from Juvia!" With that the water mage flew out the room. Lucy stared at her retreating figure.

"She didn't even decide on her outfit..." The celestial spirit wizard sighed as she turned back to Levy.

"Gray's more important to her than outfits," Levy agreed, looking at Erza, who still wasn't finished with picking the outfits. The script mage gulped, knowing that nothing was going to stop Lucy from attacking her with questions about Gajeel now.

"So… You still didn't tell me what's going on~" Lucy said in a sing-song voice, watching as her best friend turned a shade of pink.

"I- I said, nothing's going on between us!" Levy stuttered, looking away quickly. Unfortunately for Lucy, Erza had picked that moment to call her over.

"Lucy! I've found the perfect outfit for you!" The scarlet-haired mage said, beckoning the celestial spirit mage over. She could see the relief on Levy's face as she walked over to Erza. _'I'll get the truth out of her eventually…'_

* * *

><p>After the three had prepared their outfits, they decided to just talk about their everyday lives until it was time to get ready for the party. Lucy planned on taking this opportunity to try to get Levy to say something about her relationship with the iron dragonslayer.<p>

Sadly, Levy got there before she did. "Lu-chan, how are you and Natsu getting along?" The solid script mage asked innocently, though Lucy could see this was payback for what she did earlier.

"Ah… um… Nothing! We're just friends!" Lucy stammered, feeling the heat rush up to her cheeks.

Erza leaned forward, interested. "Lucy, we all know there's something going on," she said seriously. "We need you to be honest."

"I said there's nothing going on!" Lucy repeated, refusing to budge from her position in the argument.

"Lucy. You will tell me," Erza said, a dark aura surrounding her. Frightened, Lucy decided there was no other way but to say something satisfying.

"Well, you see, I kind of have a crush on him… Not that big though! Just a small crush. I'm sure it'll go away and he won't even notice," Lucy finally said.

"I knew it!" Levy squealed. "I knew there was something going on between you two! Lu-chan, tell him already! I'm sure he feels the same!"

"It's only a small crush!" Lucy argued weakly, causing Erza and Levy to smile knowingly at her.

"It's not just a crush, Lucy, and you know it," Erza stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay!" Lucy's face was burning and she knew it. "Levy-chan, the same goes for you and Gajeel, right?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then Levy uttered a single "Yes," her face turning pink. Lucy cheered to herself.

"Erza! How about things with Jellal? Is everything going along smoothly?" Lucy turned to the Ex-quip mage, who now looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"W-Well, I don't see him often, so…" Erza started, the embarrassment certain in her voice as well as her face.

"Don't worry! They'll be visiting soon!" Levy informed them. "Mira told me about it. She seemed pretty excited."

"I wonder why…" Lucy muttered to herself.

"Maybe it's because she hasn't seen them in such a long time," Levy suggested.

"Or she wants to throw a party," Lucy said.

Levy continued, "Knowing Mira, it's possible that she wants to make more-"

"I've got to go," Erza suddenly interjected. "It's late and I must pick up my strawberry cakes." She left, leaving Lucy alone with Levy. Then Levy seemed to remember something.

"Oh no! Lu-chan, I forgot to return a book I've borrowed from Mira! I must give it back! I'll see you tomorrow!" The solid script mage ran out the door, leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts. She wondered why Levy was so worried, considering Mira was nice and didn't mind it if someone returned something late.

"Oh well. I guess I should get prepared for the party," Lucy muttered to herself, grabbing her towel and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she exited the bathroom. The bath was relaxing and did much to calm her down, and it gave Lucy time to think about the party and get excited.<p>

"Okay, time to try on the outfit Erza picked for me," Lucy said as she walked into the room. Looking around, she wondered why it wasn't laid out on her bed. "Huh? Did I misplace it?"

She looked around the room. "Huh, I know I put it here…" Suddenly she noticed a bunch of ashes on the floor _right where she'd left the outfit._

"NATSU!" She yelled angrily. The dragonslayer noticed her and gave her a grin.

"Hey Luce, what's-" he stopped midsentence after seeing her face. "Erm, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"You. Didn't. Mean. _WHAT?!_" She let her anger get the best of her as he shook beneath her glare.

"Sorry!" he said again. Lucy took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Natsu, you know Erza picked this out for me right?" she began.

"_Erza_ did?!" Natsu cried in despair. "I'm gonna die! Luce save me!"

"It's your fault." Lucy ignored his pleas as she looked in her wardrobe for a new outfit. "And you're getting me a new outfit too!"

'_She's as scary as Erza!'_Natsu thought as he looked at her angry figure. "A-Aye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. The ending's a little off and I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating the past two weeks and I promise to try to make up for it over Christmas vacation and oh my god I'M SO SORRY! The title's a bit off too and I'm thinking of posting another separate one-shot soon even though I didn't finish this one… And I also didn't spend much time editing this so sorry guys! Anyway, this wasn't much of a romantic shot and more towards the friendship side, but I hope it was okay nonetheless!<strong>

**~Pure**


End file.
